A Magic Lonely Rose
by GhostPrincess
Summary: I saw a wilting rose in a flower shop, the flourists offered to throw it out but I responded with "No, all it needs is a little love." WizardxOC HarvestLordxOC
1. Ms Sunshine? I think not

Woooo new story, I thought after recently re-getting into harvest moon I';d attempt to make an animal march one =D

Disclaimer: I do not any Harvest Moon Characters or the series =)

________A Lonely Magic Rose_______________

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. KAYTHUNK.**

"Urrgh...Its to early for this..." I mumbled and scrambled under my blankets. It was just to damn early for this. I wanted to sleep in, it was Saturday damn it I should have the right to sleep in. I guess not though considering my family it was 'early bird gets the worm' or some stupid saying like that. Sun was gently glittering in through the window, and I winced as I sat up to stretch and yawn.

"Rose, breakfast is almost ready! Are you up?!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. Yeah, even my mom was perky for a Saturday morning, I'm sure I was probably the last one up. I always am. I need **SLEEP** like a normal person, my family does not sleep basically. Sometimes I think I am the only normal person in the house.

I emerged from my checkered blankets and slipped on some bunny slippers and headed downstairs. My hair was a total disaster, my eyes had bags under them, and my pajams were in shambles. Just as I had assumed, my parents were dressed and ready to start the day. My dad, dressed in a black suit, my mom, in her motherly apron. Dad was some high level politician and my mom was a stay at home mother.

_"Hello~ Hello~ Hello~"_ A voiced chimed from behind me.

_**Oh**_ _**God **_have mercy. My sister was up to, usually she takes at least an hour in the shower, just frickin perfect. I let out a loud yawn and stretched and felt my arm crack slightly.

"Now Rose, its not polite to yawn in front of other people." My mother scolded me. I rolled my eyes and my sister being the suck-up snob she is agreed with my mother and scolded me back. Just to spite them I yawned again. Until my dad cut in again and with a sharp tone..

"Rose don't yawn at the table." His voice was always sharp and condescending, I immedietly shut up after that and sat down at the table and inhaled the fragrant smell of pancakes and warm maple syrup. I was feeling like crap to be honest, I had went to a party and maybe had a bit to much to drink. I know what your thinking, I'm only 18 blah blah blah. Well hell, so what if I had a couple shots of alcohol? I had crawled in about 2am and it was now 7am and I was having one HELL of a hangover. My head was throbbing and the slightest sound made me cringe. My dad looked at me and gave a disappointed sigh.

Here came the lecture about how I was going to get myself killed one of these days or ending up a teenage mom. Yea, well I'm not doing drugs or having sex. I'm still a virgin. Sure I had a little bit of beer at the parties but I've never smoked a cigarette or gotten high ever.I have some standards.

"Rose, I'm not sure what to do with you anymore your out of control." My dads voice was the _'I'm **so** disappointed in you' voice'_, I didn't look at him. I had nothing to say to his 'I'm so much better then you' attitude. He continued to tell me about how he was worried I migh end up dead or something. I got this lecture every Saturday its no big deal until I heard the following words.

"Thats why I think its best if we send you to Marmonica Town with your sister." I nearly choked on my pancakes when I heard this.

**"YOUR GOING TO WHAT?!"** I stood up slamming my hands on the table. I knew my parents weren't fond of me, and sure I could move to some other town by myself, **BUT WITH MY SISTER?** Oh Lord, I must have accumulated some bad karma or something.

"Yes, we think its best for you to move somewhere where the city can't bother you." I gritted my teeth I knew what this way about.

"Oh so I guess your just ashamed of me? You want to get rid of me and your sending Victoria to keep me in line?!" I yelled, I was downright furious. Moving on my own I didn't mind that, but taking Victoria with me. Thats like hearing the sound of nails on a chalkboard. She was so frickin **_PERFECT_** and her voice was so squeeky and..**UGH**!

"Yeah sis, dad bought us a farm to work on!" Victoria squeeked and grabbed my arm. I hated her, and hated was probably an understatement.

"You have Today and tommorow to say goodbye to your friends, the boat leaves Monday." My dad said coldly. Yeah, he was DEFINETLY trying to get rid of me. I gritted my teeth and left the house slamming the door on the way out. My family, maybe it was a good thing i was moving. And I mean I can handle Victoria... My parents on the other hand. Yeah, this was probably going to be a good thing. Victoria was going to have a way harder time saying goodbye then I was going to. I had no friend my parents only thought I did. So it gave me some free time to go look around the last sites I would see of my busy hometown.

_"Sometimes light does not always equate to good, and dark does not always equate to evil"_

I fumed down the street. I had always had anger issues, and had gotten into a few fights and managed to get myself kicked out of school, not just one school though, many schools. My parents just didn't know what to do with me. My parents often thought of me as the black sheep of the family who would end up a homeless drunk on the street. I think I'm this way because my sister is perfect and got all the attention, so in order to get attention I managed to drag myself into a rebellious hole in which I couldn't drag myself out of.

Oh hell, I sounded like Dr. Phil.

As I walked through the noisy streets of the town i saw a flowershop that had just recentl;y opened. I shrugged and thought I would see what was going on, I may be a major rebellious kid but I actually am a suck-up for flowers. It's probably one of my strange quirks in my personality. I think I'm sounding streotypical when I'm saying this but I am a girl. I do like jewelry and flowers and stuff..but my sister was the one that always got that kind of stuff from men who favored her. I was the kid who sat by herself at lunch, hopefulyl that would change once we got to Harmonica town.

I drearily walked into the flower shop and looked at the assortment of flowers that lined the shop. It ranged from Tulips, to Lilly, from Roses to Pansys. I browsed the shop and looked at the roses. I had always been a sucker for roses, I guess I probably hoped it would be like one of those romance novels where I would get swept away by some perfect man that would love me for eternity.

Psh, yeah _right_.

I browsed the roses, the white,red,and yellow roses were beautifully assorted. But one rose that caught my eye was starting to droop and beginning to die. In a shop so filled with life, this single rose stood out to me. I wonder why? I picked up the rose and it looked rather drooping as if it hadn't been taken care of.

"Miss, if you don't mind I'll throw it out." A flower shop worker came up to me outstretching his hand for the drooping flower. I shook my head and demanded that i could have it.

"Don't throw it out...All it needs is a little love."

The worker looked at me strangely, shrugged and rung me up at the register. I took the drooping rose by the stem. It seemed dried out almost. I smiled at it, this flower felt so familiar. I guess it could remind me of myself. Slowly wilting away in my own home, and then only to be thrown out. So did all I need was love...Haha.

I looked across the street to see Victoria sobbing with her friends. Of course I saw through her phony sobs. She faked a lot of the stuff just to make friends. She was always so absorbed in her looks and social status. What a narcissist.

_If I could find someone or something to love..I would do it in a heartbeat._

Monday had came very quickly and before I knew it I was boarding the boat to Harmonica Island. Strange how time quickly comes and goes. Victoria was fakely sobbing again. I snickered. It was nothing to me. She was a narcissistic attention hog. I managed to drag Victoria away from Mom,Dad, and her friends and onto the boat. I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't say goodbye to me, they would miss their every so perfect daughter, and not the one that caused them so much grief.

"So Rose, what do you plan on doing once we get there, going to get some booze?" My sister was definetly looknig down on me another trait I hated.

"No, I plan on becoming a druggie and then shoving a needle up your ass and giving you Hepatitus." I retorted. I had always manage to retort to her insults quickly and managed to make them very cruel. Victoria puffed out her cheeks and looked like she was about to yell until she saw a boy. I sighed. She had such a one track mind. I looked at her and watched as she walked over to the boy he looked no more then the age of 20, and sicne my sister was 19 she more then likely figured she could date him and then dump him. Okay so, I looked at the boy Victoria had managed to latch on to. Dirty-blonde hair with one lock with a braid, and tanned skin with some very interesting clothes and was holding a book. He also had a strange tatoo under one of his eyes which were different colored. He was quite handsome even in my opinion and I disliked most men with a flaming passion. Victoria was flirting with him but her attempts were failing I could not help but laugh. My quiet laughing was interupted by a squeeky voice.

"Excuse me but...have you seen a hat around here?" The voice squeeked. I turned around to see a girl that was about 18 covering her head and was very frantic. She was whering a white dress with a navy ribbon on it. She seemed quite desperate to find her hat.

"Um? A hat you say?" The girl nodded.

"Yes..Its an emergency I need that hat!" The girl squeeked frantically.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" She whimpered.

"Okay?" I nodded. She slightly lifted one of her hands and to my surprise (and probably utter shock) a fox ear was under it. I gasped very loudly, a few people looknig at me but then turning back to their conversations. She quickly covered her head again.

"Please! I need the hat! I'll pay you if I have to!" The girl cried, frantic tears in her eyes.

"No thats okay, I'll help you look for it. Where was the last place you saw it?" I asked her. She nudged her head torwards the indoor spa.

"I was going to get in the spa and when I was changing into my swimsuit I accidentally left it in the changing room and someone took it!" She whimpered.

"Well, lets start there."

"Okay..."

_Friendship is like a flower, fragile yet beautiful at the same time._

The girl and I looked around the dressing room for awhile, but the hate was no where to be found. I then wondered why the girl didn't buy a new hat.

"Why don't you just buy a new hat?"

"Because I can't exactly go into the gift shop with my hands covering my head can I? Besides my mom gave me that hat before I left! Also, I don't have the money to get a new one!!!!" The girl yelped as she looked through every crack and crevice that was in the dressing room.

"Oh..." I mumbled, I to was also looking. To my amazement I looked under the bench to find a puffy white hat laying on the ground. "Uh..hey is this your hat?" I asked her picking up the hat and showing it to her. Her face lit up with happiness.

"Yes it is! Thank you!" She squeeked and put the big, fluffy, white hat back on. "So, uh, I never caught your name." The girl looked at me. She did look very nice, had I made a friend?

"My name is Rose, and yours is?"

"Dyanna nice to meet yah!"

She seemed perky and up beat, but really she was happy and the kind that seemed normal...not the phony happiness my family put on day in and day out.

"Well Dyanna let me treat you to some lunch, I think we've both earned it."

"YAY! FOOD!" Dyanna raised her arms and like she was going on some type of adventure. I laughed quietly. Yes, I had made a friend. I think for once it months I was truly happy. And I think with Dyanna by my side it made going to Harmonica town with my sister just a bit easier.

--------

So uh, is it kind of good for a first chapter? xD Anyway I'll update as soon as time allows me. I'm really looknig forward to this story 3


	2. Arrival

Okay so uh yeah 3 I must admit I did steal a house of night quote last chapter, so any quotes that may belong to someone else I do not own it. Oh IU don't own harvest moon either. Any typos I'm going to apologize in advance I'm working on notepad and it's probably not the best spell checker oh yeah and grammatical errors. So if a few of my commas are off please don't go 'RAWR I KEELZ YOU CAUSE COMMAS ARE OFF' =_=;

Oh, and if your wondering why theres a foxgirl in Harvest Moon, I based her off my friend Dyanna who loves to role-play as a fox heehee

______A Lonely Magic Rose: Arrival_____

"So you were sentenced to Harmonica town, eh?" Dyanna's muffled voice managed to choke out. I was rather surprised to see how much she could shove down her throat at one time. I nodded and sighed. She looked at me while swallowing somemore ramen. She seemed to have a love for ramen, the girl had gone through AT LEAST four bowls already. It made me glad that my father was a rich bastard because now she was starting on her fifth and I really didn't know how I was going to pay for all the ramen she's managing to shove down her gullet. Was she a bottomless pit?

"Yeah. But what about you? I mean you don't really see a fox girl..hell I didn't even know fox girls existed." I mumbled at the word 'fox girl'. Dyanna nodded and gulped down the ramen juice and somemore Mountain Dew. Then letting out a loud burp causing the people around us to look at Dyanna with a smug look of disgust and then turn back to their food. i actually began to laugh a little bit. Dyanna looked at me a stupid, cheesy grin on her face and asked, "What's so funny?" Her voice was half-curious and maybe half-frustrated. My laughs continued.

"N-no..its..just.. I've never seen someone burp that loud in public." I choked back my laughing. My face was turning red from laughter, Dyanna just looked at me like I was insane.

"Seriously? You've never been allowed to burp in public?" Dyanna took a sip of her Mountain Dew and it seemed she was finally done stuffing her stomach with ramen.

"No, my parents are bunch of uptight, polite and elitest." I smirked as I thought of my parents and my narccistic sister. Dyanna flashed a cheesy grin.

"Your family sucks then, my family was never uptight about me. In fact, they let me do what ever I want!" Dyanna gulped down her Mountain Dew again and gave a slight hiccup.

I chuckled at the sight of my new friend. She was truly a strange person. I laughed a little bit and she looked at me. " I didn't so anything that time!" She was looking at me curious about what I was laughing about.

"Your strange, you know that right?" I looked her. Her look of worry soon turned to a relaxed face once more. She flashed another big grin.

"So I've been told!"

"Haha!" Nothing could have ruined this moment until I heard that loud 'nail against chalk-board' voice. My smile soon faded and my face curled up into a scowl.

"Heeeeey Roseeee you leeeft me all aloone youuur so meeeeeaaaaaaan." Victoria whined. I winced at her voice. I really hated it when she whined like a small child. She's older then me..why does she whine like a child? Ugh, I was getting a headache at how stupid my sister sounded. My sisters whiny face soon turned to Dyanna who was looking at her.

"Fool, you left me to hit on some guy." I retorted. My sister whined again.

"Well he was hooot and I wanted him, but he didn't fall for me." I rolled my eyes. My sister was such a whore when it came to men. Sure she never slept around but I've heard how she's talked to guys. Seducing them with her voice and carresing their faces. It made me shudder. "So, who's this Rose, a new friend?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Yup, names Dyanna nice to meetcha!" Dyanna's voice was overly perky, and my sister may not have sensed it but i did. Dyanna was feeling hostile torwards my sister.

"Well then why don't you come hang with me, this fools just going to end up a bitter old drunk." Victoria scoffed and once again I rolled my eyes. I had become accustomed to this kind of 'your gonna end up an old alcoholic' insult. I really didn't care anymore. I was really surprised about what happened next though.

Dyanna had stood up, and with the **BIGGEST** smirk I had ever seen growled "Its better then being an uptight, phony, goldigger who thinks she can get whatever she wants by lieing and whining for it." Dyanna's voice was cold. Not just 'brrr' cold I mean 'Antartica' cold and I could swear her irises turned from their normal crystal blue to an almost blood red. I looked at my sister and saw her jaw was nearly dropped to the floor. Never had I seen such a satisfying scene in my entire life. After moments of silence my sister finally walked away. Her jaw still dragging on the floor. And when I made sure she was out of hearing-range I let out the BIGGEST laugh.

"Oh my God that was frickin awesome!"

"Thanks, I didn't think it was right for her to pick on you in such a manner..." Dyanna sat down and gulped down the remains of her Mountain Dew.

"Oh yeah I never asked you...why are you coming to Harmonica town anyway?" I had told her why I was hear but she never told me. I was curious about why a fox girl would be coming to such a rural town. Dyanna smirked.

"I'm a traveler, I like to dart around from one place to the other." Her voice was icey, like she didn't want to tell me the full story and I didn't want to ask.

"So hey, if you've got no money and no where to stay why don't you just stay with me and my sis?" The fox girls look turned from icey to amazement.

"Well, living with your sister could be kind of bad..."

I shrugged, and smiled. "Don't worry she gets easier to deal with, I bought a farm so I was wondering if you would like to help me work on it." I swear I could see her eyes light up with excitement.

**"I WOULD LOVE TO!"** She shouted. The waiter 'shushed' us. And I laughed at how Dyanna flipped him off. This girl really knew how to deal with people..in her own way of course.

"So I'll meet yah at the front end of the boat tommoroW." I agreed at a meeting point with Dyanna and we parted. I seriously needed some sleep for tommorow. Starting the day after tommorow I was gonna start working on a farm, getting up at the crack of dawn and working till I was beyond dead tired. Raising cattle, and chickens. Growing crops. Well I guess it wouldn't be so bad.

_Is it fate, or is a concidence that we were to meet?_

The son had long since set and the night sky was beginning to sparkle with dim stars. I had never seen so many of them before, being from the city and all. They were beautiful, was this another advantage of going to Harmonica town? I shrugged and took one last glance at the stars, another person was looking at the stars as well but I was growing to tired to even care. I lugged my body to bed and quickly fell asleep.

_Those who ask for help, will always receive it, so I swere._

As my eyelids opened, I had no idea where I was. It appeared to be a pond of some sort. Several tiny sprite like creatures had a worried look plastered all over their face. Then I also spotted a women in long, white, goddess robe. The goddess-like women kept staring at a wilting tree. Her green eyes eyed the dying tree.

_"What are we going to do? We need this tree.."_ I cocked my head to the side and looked at the tree. The tree was one of those huge trees that are often referred to as divine trees. Usually, divine trees when healthy, bring prosperity to the land but when wilting, things begin to die and life becomes harder. So I've heard. The tree looked incredibly close to dying completely.

_"What if we bring someone to try and ring all the bells?"_ The sprites squeeked. The Goddess thought about this for a moment.

_"It could work, but we'd need someone that was close to the earth..."_ She whispered. The sprites gave a disappointed squeek when an orangely dressed sprite squeeked in excitement

_"Someone bought the empty farm! We could ask them!"_ The orange sprite fluttered the tree. The other sprites and the goddess thought about this for a second and agreed.

_"So its agreed, when the person who has the farm arrives tommorow we will ask them to help us summon **HIM**."_ The Goddeses emphasis on te word 'HIM' made the sprites squeek.

I slowly opened my eyes to my sister staring right at me. Woth her ever so perky smirk. I groaned.

"Come on sleepy head! Time to get uuup!" I slapped her with a spare pillow and snuggled back under the blankets. I could feel my sisters glare at me and felt the pillow slam down on my head. I was glad it was a pillow, anything harder and I probably would have been in the emergency room with a cracked skull. " Get up we are arriving at Harmonica town today." Victoria's voice had turned from perky to icey in a second. I felt another loud groan coming on, until I remembered Dyanna and how she was going to help work on the farm. I flew out of my sheets and headed to the shower. Victoria looked at me like I had completely lost it.

_A new place...a new home..a new beginning_

After showering, brushing my hair, and basically looking myself look presentable I left for the meeting place me and Dyanna had agreed upon yesterday.

As I ran to our meeting spot I was choking down a piece of bacon I had managed to steal from Victoria (much to her displeasure but I didn't really care I mean, I hate her, why should I be nice to a person I hate?) I ran as fast as I could but stopped when I felt someone grab me on my shoulder. I was about ready to hit the person and yell 'PERVERT' when I saw it was Dyanna with a big, silly grin on her face.

"Someones in a rush. Your even choking down bacon. Haha." She laughed. I gave her a look of displeasure but she continued to laugh.

"I choked down one piece of bacon. Nothing compared to the five bowls of ramen you choaked down yesterday." I retorted and Dyanna stoped laughing and looked at me. She had shut up and knew she was in no position to argue.

"The boat will and arriving at Harmonica town shortly. Please make sure you have your belongings secured." The captains voice boomed through the intercom.

"So you ready to start working on a farm?" I asked Dyanna, she replied with a smile mixed with a smirk. It made her face look funny, so I laughed. Stil lwearing the half-smile, half-smirk.

"Damn straight I'm ready to work on a farm!"

"Good, because Victoria probably won't get down and dirty. The most she'll do is run errands and thats probably a miracle at best." I knew my sister, and she would rather wrestle a great white shark, rather then get down and dirty on a farm.

Dyanna and I made sure to grab our belongings and head off the boat. Victoria's belongings were already gone when I went to get my belongings so I fugured she was thinking she'd ditch me and live in Harmonica town all by herself. Victoria always thought of me as a rival for men, which was pretty annoying considering I am a bit sexist. Any man I have ever met always ended up wanting one thing. Sex. And I have standards. I may drink and party a bit to much but I think I'd rather stay a virgin the rest of my life rather than a teenage mom.

"Haha, I hear Harmonica town has a Harvest God." I looked at her. This is the first I'd ever heard of a Harvest God.

"Harvest God?" I asked.

"Yeah! He's suppose to be really handsome. What I wouldn't give to meet him..." Dyanna looked like she was in dream land with a huge tint of pink in her cheeks. I smirked. I could blackmail with her little crush on the Harvest God. That would be fun.

"So you have a crush on this Harvest God? Do you know what he even **LOOKS** like? I mean sure gods can be easy on the eyes but they usually have that whole 'I'm a god, your a mortal, it would never work out.' thing. I don't think it would work out Dyanna." I teased. She looked at me with a humorous glare, her face still tinted pink.

"Well that doesn't mean I can't try and date him!" I looked at her in disbelief. She honestly thinks she can date this Harvest God? I mean what if he doesn't even exist? Oh well, I guess I'll let her live in her fantasy...for now. This little secret could be fun to tease her about but if this Harvest God did exist then the whole mortal, god thing would kick in. Of course Zeus managed to have kids with mortals..but Greek gods were **REALLY** screwed up. And by really, I mean like 'oh my god rape your mom' crazy.

oc: Little tidbit for you guys for those of you haven't studied Greek mythology. Zeus DID rape his mom.

We arrived at the docks and stepped out of the boat. The fresh scent of the see mixed with nearby flowers was very intoxicating. I walked with Dyanna off the boat only to spot Victoria clinging to that strange boy again. He looked very uncomfterable and was desperatley trying to pull her off of him.

I smirked. I would let him deal with my sister. I had enough to deal without getting into her pathetic attempts to snag the first guy she see's.

_Failure is not an option._

Dyanna and I walked up the steep path to the farm, okay maybe that path wasn't that steep but you had to walk a little ways to get to the farm.

The farm itself was a big chunk of land with basically nothing. The field was filled with weeds, there were no animals to tend to. It was empty. It really wasn't what I had in mind when I thought of my dad bought me a farm. Of course my dad was probably to cheap to even get me a chicken or chick to start out with.

"Wow it's..like _dead_." I rolled my eyes at Dyanna.

"Way to state the obvious." I retorted, she looked at me with a playful glare. I smiled back. My sister was behind us. Whining how her feet hurt her. Once again, I rolled my eyes.

"My feet huuurrrttt...." My sister whined.

"Well then next time don't wear high heels to a place like this." Dyanna retorted. My sister glared at her.

"And what is **_SHE_** doing here? This place is for me and you! Not some..._stranger_." I was just about ready to smack my sister. Dyanna remained silent, obviously ignoring the pathetic excuse for a human being behind us.

"I invited her to come stay with us. She is going to live with us, like it or not. She'll be helping out around the farm as rent." I looked at my sister and saw she had a smirk on her face.

"About this whole working on the farm thing...don't expect _me_ to work with a bunch of stinky,smelly animals. I won't be working in the dirt either, and don't expect me to cook or anything." My sister wasn't asking she was literally **DEMANDING**.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Well, I have men to woo with my beautiful looks of course." She flipped her hair. I was gritting my teeth and physically restraining my hand from smacking her to the ground. I knew she wasn't gonna work from the start, another reason I secretl invited Dyanna to come stay with us.

"No work, no pay." I replied flatly. My sisters jaw dropped. She wouldn't be able to pay for anything if I didn't give her any money. My sadistic side kicked in. " You don't need money to woo men."

Victoria was biting her lip, her eyes filled with anger. She flipped her hear and cocked her head to the side. "Fine I'll just ask daddy for money, and he said he had a present for me when we get there!" She was pathetically trying to rub something in. I didn't really care, I mean since I became rebellious and she was oh so miss perfect she got everything. So I wasn't really carrying if she got a box of make-up or some crap like that. Dyanna looked at Victoria resisting a snarl.

Soon enough we arrived at the house, it was already filled with furniture, and we were greeted with a tiny dalmation puppy barking happily. A note tied to it's tail that read. "From Dad, to Victoria" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, he's adorable!" Victoria ran to pick the puppy up when it began to snarl and she flinched back. I began to laugh.

"I guess he knows that your a lazy person and wouldn't take him out for a walk if you tried to get up at the crack of dawn." Victoria glared at me. I looked at Dyanna who was pettign the tiny puppy. The tiny puppy semmed to warm up to us.

"What should we name him?" Dyanna asked.

"Lets name him mint. Like Mint chocolate chip?" Dyanna laughed and nodded. Victoria scoffed.

"Fine, I didn't want that filthy mutt anyway." Victoria slammed the door and began looknig for a room to sleep in. I sighd and turned to Mint.

"Okay Mint, tommorow I'll take you out for a walk when we go meet everybody!" Dyanna smiled and hugged the tiny puppy, and then I heard her stomach growl.

"Hungry, eh?" I smiled at my new friend. She looked at me a tint of pink in her cheeks out of embarrasment.

"Well I sort of...haven't had breakfast yet.." Dyanna mumbled.

"Haha, okay I'll cook something for us. Just I don't want to see you shove five bowls of noodles down your throat. We don't have that much food yet." Mint barked and wagged its tail at the thought of food. "Okay Mint, you can have some to." Mint barked happily and we all went int the kitched to eat something. Little did we know, that tiny little sprite-like beings were peeking in through the window...

-----

Oooooo cliffhanger. Anyway, feel free to review. I love you all. And my friend Dyanna love you all too

I didn't expect to add part of the real storyline to this fanfiction but ah well. xD

Check yah on the flipside!


	3. The Beginning

Thanks for all the warm reviews everyone! =D~

Disclaimer: I don't own any harvest kmoon or any other item that I may borrow for this fanfiction, this fanfiction is strictly for fan purposes :o

**A Lonely Magic Rose: The Beginning**

**Beep. Beep. Beep.** _Tap._

My eyes slowly cracked open and I sat up. It wasn't even light out when I decided to get up. I mean, if I'm going to be working on a farm I should get used to getting up at 5am and working till 7pm. That's how they did it in those farming shows...I think. To be honest, I had no idea what I was going to do. No money, no animals, no nothing. I rubbed my eyes and was trying to get used to that fact. The house was ridiculously cold and I don't think we had a heater. I glanced over at the clock.

5:30 am.

This was the first time I had gotten up so early. I wasn't used to not seeing the sun shining in my eyes. I stood up and went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower. Maybe the hot water would wake me up. I peeked in to make sure that Dyanna and Victoria weren't awake. Victoria was snuggled under the blankets, while Dyanna had managed to scramble up her sheets and was tangled in the bed sheets sleeping comfterably. It made me quietly laugh to myself, she was such a funny person. And she was my first friend in a long time.

I entered the bathroom and got ready to take a bath. The stillness of the morning was peaceful and I decided I was going to enjoy it as long as possible before Victoria got up and her oh so elitest attitude would ruin my day. Ah well, it was time for introductions. I had to meet everyone who I would be living with... I'm just hoping they aren't all utter morons like back at home. I stepped into the bath gently, I remembered falling one time when I was about 9. Wasn't fun. The bathwater was luke warm and it was soothing to wake up to. I was glad I had woken up early. Victoria probably would have stolen all the hot water if I got up at my usual time. I closed my eyes enjoying the bath, I wonder if they had a hot spring here, if so I would have to take Dyanna for a girls day out.

_"Psst, I think she's in here."_

_"Shh! if she finds us will be in big trouble with the Harvest Goddess."_

_"Your the one yelling!"_

The voices that were coming out of no where ruined my calm bath.. I opened my eyes and looked around. No one was there.

Did I imagine two people talking? Dyanna and Victoria weren't up yet..hmm I guess I'm just hearing things. I've never gotten up this early thats it. Yeah, lets go with that. My next guess was that this place was frickin haunted.

_Mornings are hell_

I had gotten out of my bath and felt a little more woken up, at least I knew where I was going. I swear on my way to the bathroom I had bumped into five different walls. I walked down the hall in my batherobe and looked at the clock.

6:30 am.

Victoria wouldn't be up till seven and Dyanna, well i had no idea when she'd be up. I was hoping she wouldn't be to late, if so, I was going to through a bucket of warm water on her. Yeah, warm water. You know that prank? It works. I tried it on my dad once. It was pretty funny, until I was grounded for a week and had to wash the sheets.

While I was reminiscing I felt my stomach growl.

"I guess I should start breakfast.." I mumbled.

I walked into the kitchen and finally began to notice that the kitchen was nothing special. When we had eaten dinner last night I was to excitd about Mint to notice how bland the room was. A bland white fridge that had seen to many days (luckily it still worked), an old gas stove that had rust stains on it, and a few tables and cabinets that, like the fridge, had seen way to many days.

This kitchen needed a revamp. It's to bad I didn't have the money to afford one. I wondered if I could really do this. I mean running a farm and everything. Seriously, sending your 18 year old daughter with her 19 year old sister to some strange town just because one daughter parties to much? Man, my parents were complete idiots.

I managed to find some pancake mix that my dad had left for us, he had given us at least a bit of food, not much though. So we wouldn't be having anything extravagant until I could find a way to make some money. I wonder, can we ship wild items here? Would they let us?

I poured the instant pancake batter into the frying pan, turned the gas on the stove and began to cook. It was cheap food but it would have to do for now. he gas mixed with the batter smell was nearly suffocating. The pancake batter slowly sizzled on the frying pann and I could finally see what I was doing because the sun was beginning to rise and the first rays of the morning sun were shining in through the kitchen window.

I flipped the pancakes over to cook the other side and noticed..

I had burned them _**horribly**_. I guess I wasn't meant to cook at 6:30 in the morning. I guess we are having burnt pancakes for breakfast. Victoria will whine and Dyanna...well she'll scarf if down without a second thought. I swear she **INHALES** her food. As I set the plates down for breakfast I heard a tiny whimper coming from the kitchen doorway. It was Mint. Our Dalmation puppy. The poor little puppy was whining for food and gave the oh so cute 'please feed me, I'm cute and want food' look. I sighed at Mint as he began to nuzzle my legs for food.

He probably wanted some burnt pancakes too.

"Hold on Mint, I'm sure dad probably has some puppy food for you SOMEWHERE." if it was Victoria's gift then sure enough I would find a fifty-pound bag in a cabinet. I shuffled through the cabinets quietly, not wanting to wake Victoria or Dyanna just yet. Victoria was a grumpy bitch in the morning and Dyanna being a fox girl I didn't really want to see how she was in the morning.

Mint whimpered for food again and scratched on a bottom cabinet that I hadn't noticed and sure enough when I opened it I found a twenty-five pound bag of dog food just sitting there.

"Is this is what you were after Mint?" I looked at Mint who was sniffing the bag and scratching it. I sighed at the puppy. Mint was going to be a handful thats for sure.

Unfortunetly, we didn't have a dog bowl to put his feed in, so I ended up using one of the bowls that came with the house. Pouring the food into the bowl and then setting it down; Mint ran up to the dry dog food and looked at me with a _'you expect me to **EAT** this_?' look.

"You can't have the pancakes, their burned Mint. I'm only forcing them down Dyanan and Victoria's throats because its all we have." The puppy scoffed at me and I chuckled at him.

"Mmm...Pudding..." I heard Dyanna's voice come in from the kitchen. Eyes half open, hair in shambles and head on the table. Yeah, she was definetly like me in the morning. Why she mentioned pudding, I'll never know and I won't ask." I heard shower water running and hat meant Victoria was up. That must mean its 7am. Victoria always woke up at 7am no matter what. She _**ALWAYS**_ did.

I set the pancakes down in front of Dyanna who had not budged since she had got to the table. Her fox ears and tail were twitching.

"Dyanna you may wanna cover your ears and tail up before Victoria sees them." Dyanna lifted up her head and nodded, eye's still half closed.

"Mm...kay...." And quietly returned to her room to put something to cover her ears and tail. If worst came to worst I would have to lie and tell everyone they were cosplay accesories.

"**HEEELLOOOO!~ GOOD MORNING!~ TO YOU AAAALLLLLLL!~**" A perky voice echoed through the house. I turned to see my sister in the door way. I sighed and put a second pancake on the table.

"Eat some breakfast, you'll need it." I was going to try and be considerate this morning. I would not let her get to me. To be honest, I was literally chanting that in my head.

"For meeeee?~ Youuuu shouldn'ttt haaave~" Victoria sat down at the table and began to eat the burnt pancakes but then spit one bite out.

"I burned them, you might want to be careful." I sarcastically smiled at her. She glared at me.

"Well you could have **_TOLD_** me that before I munched into this demon pancake!" Victoria yelled and causing Mint to jump and growl at Victoria.

"Oh, there maybe a little bit of dog food in there to. I spilled Mints dog food all over the place this morning." It was a lie but to see her horrofic expression on her face was priceless.

Dyanna had come back out of her room whering a bathtowl on her head and a long robe to cover her tail. She still looked a little bit sleepy but wasn't mumbling about pudding anymore. Her voice was still groggy though.

"Mmm...burnt pancakes...my favorite..." She mumbled and just as I thought, wolfed down the pancakes in a few bites. I swear she's a bottomless pit.

Victoria had pushed the pancake away and refused to eat it. She was so stubborn and wasn't happy to eat a breakfast that was less then perfect. I wasn't a good cook so if she was going to whine about how I didn't make anything edible well then she can just bite me and go without breakfast.

_Nice to meet yah stranger!_

Once we were all ready to go meet everyone it was about 11am (Victoria takes so frickin long on her make-up). Dyanna had decided to take Mint with us to because she had forgotten to take him on a walk this morning.

It was confusing walking around Harmonica town. And certain parts of the town were sealed off for one reason or another which limited are ability to introduce ourselves to many people and certain parts were just plain abandoned. For example one house that we could visit said 'The Wizard' on it. When we went to knock on the door no one answered and most people in a rural town wake up in the late hours in the night.

"Oh, are you new here?" A voice broke the moment of silence between us. I turned around to see a farm girl more than likely around my age with short,brown, hair. She was wearing a hand sewn dress. Her brown-eyes looked at us.

"Yes, we are, but how did you know that?" I asked her. The girl smiled gently.

"Because we don't get very many new people around here and anyone who knocks on the wizards house must be new." She giggled. I noticed she was holding grocery bags, she must have been coming from the market.

"Whats wrong with knocking on somebodies door?" My sister asked. Her sickeningly sweet voice sounded as fake as ever.

"No one talks to the wizard. He's nothing but a phony, anyone who believes he's a wizard must be crazy so people just stay away from him. He travels a lot too. So no one has really ever seen him wandering around the village.

_"So no one talks to him...?"_ I thought to myself. It was to eerly similiar to myself. The wizard was it? I'll have to attempt to meet him later.

"So, so, if a WIZARD is here **IS THE HARVEST GOD HERE**?!" Dyanna exclaimed. Her eyes sparkling and her cheeks tinted pink.

"The Harvest God is the provider of th divine tree. Of course he exists. Supposedly he lives in the up mine district." The ranch girl told us. Dyanna's eyes had been filed with hope. Seriously, if she believes she can date a _GOD_ then she's probably got a lot more issues then I realized. One thing stuck to me in that sentence. The words 'divine tree.' Like in my dream? Is it a concidence? Yeah, it had to be.

"I'm Renee by the way. I work at Horn Ranch. I'll show you around if you want." She smiled gently at us.

"Sounds great, this is Rose, and Vic-_**whore**_-ia, and I'm...Avelbane! But you can call me Bane!" My friend yelled.

Wait...Avelbane? Why was she faking her name? I looked at her giving her a strange look of disapproval. Dyanna mouthed _'it's a long story'_ to me. Now was definetly not the time to discuss why she was faking her name.

"Avelbane...AvelBane... wait isn't that celtic for white orchard?" Renee asked 'Avelbane'

Dyanna nodded. So she was using a Celtic name? How strange. I'm going to have to ask her later.

"Why don't you come to Horn Ranch with me? You can meet my mother and father and Anissa's mom and dad!" Renee chirped.

"Anissa?" Victoria asked still putting on her 'I'm so sweet and innocent' voice.

"Yes, she's my friend. But she left to find a solution to..." Renee's voice cut off.

"To?" Dyanna looked at Renee. It looks like Dyanna wasn't the only one to be hiding something. How strange.

"Well...I'll tell you when we get there." Renee began to lead us to 'Horn Ranch.' I just hope I would know how to find my way back....

---------------------

**Okay thats it for now, its not as good as the other two but I'd rather keep the other stuff in separate chapters ^^;**


	4. Introductions Part 1

Heeey I'm back =D I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. This chapters going to be a LOT longer and a LOT funnier. But if you love Julius with a flaming passion you might wanna skip over a few parts. It's not to bash Julius in any way. So don't go 'omgggggggz you flaaamed JULLIUUUS' kay?

**A Lonely Magic Rose: Introductions Part 1**

"So what your saying is that this divine tree is the prosperity in the land?" Dyanna asked and sipped some mint tea. I remained quiet throughout this whole divine tree thing. Seriously, I'm still wondering how the divine tree came up in my dreams.

"Yes, it provides the earth with good soil, keeps us from having droughts, and keeps the wind blowing." Renee gently smiled pouring me another cup of lavender tea. Renee was surprisingly polite. It was strange yet nice at the same time. I guess I'm just used to being the polite one. With the way my family is. They used to force politeness down my frickin throat.

"Thats awesome! It's like a tree with affnitys!" Dyanna smiled. Affinitys? How did **_THAT_** relate to anything? Affinitys are usually reserved for high priestesses and magic casters, of course, Dyanna was a fox girl. She probably knows more about it than I do.

"Yes..but..it's been wilting recently." Renee looked out at the fields. The fields soil was dry and cracked, like a desert. The crops planted there were barely surviving as is. They looked wilted and dead.

"So the divine tree is wilting, and its causing the town to suffer?" Dyanna asked and Renee nodded. Yes, indeed now that you mention it. There is something wrong with this town. Something feels off.

"Yes..since the tree started wilting.. our soil has been dry, fires have been weak, there has been a drought, and the winds haven't blown..since last year."

I choked down my tea and in unison me and Dyanna yelled **"SINCE LAST YEAR?!"** Renee nodded again.

"Naturally, since the drought and soil issues started our farm hasn't been doing very well...That's the reason why Anissa left. To find a solution to this whole mess..." Renee told us. I could only listen. This was awful, if this Harvest Lord existed, why didn't he do something? Doesn't he care?

"Well Renee it seems you've brought friends over!" another voiced chimed in. It was an older voice. The voice like Renee's was also very kind and caring. I looked to see a women about the age of 40-50.

"Yes! Mom I would like you to meet Rose, Avelbane and Victoria." Renee introduced us. I was surprised that Victoria had remained quiet through this whole thing. She was probably thinking she didn't want to be here.

"You must be the ones who bought the farm! Well we sell livestock here if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask. I'm Hannah by the way. Renee's mother." Mint finally raised his head off Dyanna's lap. The puppy had fallen asleep in Dyanna's lap while Renee was explaining the divine tree to us. I clenched my hands, I had to ask about getting a chicken. We needed something to get ourselves started.

"Umm.." I started to speak but my words wouldn't form, was it rude to ask for a chicken for free in these times.

"Is there something you need sweetie?" Her voice was very motherly. I looked down.

"I, uh, was wondering..if I could have a chick..or chicken if its not to much trouble." I told Hannah and Renee. I looked up thinknig would say glares but instead they had gentle smiles on their faces.

"Well we can't give away any chickens, but a chick is entirely possible." Hannah smiled at me. Dyanna clapped her hands, she was excited to get her first animal to take care of it. "I'll ask my husband to drop it off at your farm tonight." Hannah smiled.

"Now, why don't you go meet the other villag-" Renee's voiced was interupted when the door burst open. It totally startled me and I jumped, Victoria screamed and Dyanna hissed.

"Honey, Honey the chicks they are finally ready to be sold!" The man yelled. Hannah and Renee looked at him with annoyance.

"Rose, AvelBane, Victoria, this is my husband Cain. The two people behind him are Craig and Ruth are Anissa's parents. Cain, Ruth, Craig this is Rose, Avalbane and Victoria. They are going to be running the abandoned farm. They want a chick to help them get started." Hannah told her husband hints of annoyance were detectible in her voice.

"Oh! Hello!" The man named Cain yelled. To loud for my taste. I only gave him a look of bitter annoyance while Victoria remainded quite and Dyanna was eagerly looking at the man. Mint had also begun barking at Cain. He then turned to me. I was glaring at him so hard that it could probably freeze over hell at this point.

"Good day to you." I said flatly. Cain laughed and patting me on the back making me nearly fall out of the dining chair.

"So you want a chick eh? Do you even know how to take care of them? Do you even know how to run a farm?" Cain asked me. No, asked was an understatment. He was **_INTERROGATING_** me.

"Erm..." I had no way to reply, to be honest I had no idea what I was doing.

"I'll give you a chick, but first you need to learn from the best!" Cain gave me a _'I'm the greatest_' smile. I could only glare. This man...was definetly pushing my last and probably only nerve. I felt him forcibly grab me, and then looked at Dyanna who was eager to follow him. Cain also grabbed her too and dragged us outside. Somehow I wondered if he knew Victoria wasn't going to work. Creepy.

_Not the biggest of the litter, but definetly biggest in our heart_

Cain had dragged us out into the chicken coop. There in front of us was a whole heard of chickens and in a small box in the corner was a heaping pile of peeping chicks. In the other corner was several incubators. Dyanna ran into the chicken coop chasing several multi-colored chickens.

"So go to the corner and pick any chick you like!" Cain boomed. I nodded and approached the box, I could hear Dyanna's screams of being chased by the chickens in the backround. I guess chickens liked revenge too.

In the box were several yellow fuzzballs that were peeping and scrambling around the pen.

"You want one thats nice and big, smaller chickens usually have to be killed for meat purposes." I nodded and examined the box. They all looked the same basically. Yellow and fuzzy. I thought they were all cute. I motioned Dyanna to the tiny box and wanted her to help me decide.

Dyanna wandered to the box totally out of breath from being nearly pecked to death by the chickens. She looked in the box and spotted one in the corner. It was way small and huddled by itself in the corner. What made this chick stand out was the black spot on its back. It seemed small, scared and very cute all at the same time. Dyanna opened the pen and grabbed the tiny one in the corner. It peeped in fear. Probably thinking it was going to be killed. If it was in Dyanna's hands then it probably would be killed..I had to make sure she didn't squeeze the life out of the poor thing.

"That ones small, baby to a smaller chicken that was taken to the meat house about a week ago." Cain bumped in. Dyanna held the quivering chick in the palm of her hand. Just examining it.

"_Peep..peep_" The tiny chick squeeked.

"Mello." Dyanna said.

"Mello?" I asked. What was she thinking?

"Yeah it's name! Like in Marshmellow! Lets get this one!" Dyanna smiled and gently gave the chick a pat on the head.I think Dyanna sympathized with the chick, I think she didn't want to see it slaughtered. Seeing as it was a smaller chicken she probably thought the chick would be killed once she laid her first clutch of eggs.

"That one, really?" Cain asked us. He probably thought it was strange for us to pick the tinniest female in the whole box.

"Yes, she's perfect." I smiled at the chick who had eased up and was gentle peeping in Dyanna's hand "It should also help us get started when we start our farm."

"Now that you've got the chick. He took the chick from us and put it back in the pen. The black spot on its back will be easy for us to identify mello so it shouldn't be to much trouble to get her back.

"Hey! Mello's ours!" Dyanna whined.

"Not yet, you need to be trained how to handle animals and raise crops!

**"EEEEHHHHH?"** We both yelled.

_No! Thats not right!_

We were sitting in the middle of the dry field with hoe's in our hand. No, not the term 'hoe' but a really actual hoe. Its a gardening tool used to plow fields.

"You use hoe's to dig up weeds and till fields." I nodded. I knew most of this stuff but Dyanna seemed intent on learning. We began tilling the dried fields. It seemed easy enough. Dyanna had completely tore up the field though. I looked at her. Cain was scolding her.

"No thats not right! You don't tear up the field. You till the field. Just like **THIS**!" Cain snatched the hoe from my hands and slammed it into the ground. With the hoe in the hands he 'tilled' the soil. I didn't really see the difference netween tilling and tears up the ground the way Cain did it..

"Now time to learn about sickles!"

We both groanded in agony.

_Wait no! Its not what it looks like!_

"Ow...I've never been so sore in my life..." I moaned. Dyanna nodded.

"Neither have I..." I could hear Victoria laughing in the backround.

"You reap what you sow, hahahaha!" Victoria laughed.

"Bite me." I hissed.

"Yeah, shut it Vic-_**whore**_-ia." Dyanna's nickname shut my sister up instantly. Mint was trudging beside us happily. Sniffing at every new thing he could find. "So where are we going Rose?" Dyanna asked. Before we could tell her I dragged her inside.

"Welcome to Harmonica clinic, may I help you?" A nurse smiled gently from behind the desk. Dyanna whimpered quietly and I grabbed her before she could run out.

"Yes, we need an examination, our muscles are quite sore." At the word _'examination'_ Dyanna let out the loudest squeek.

"You must be new, I'm Irene, the nurse here." Irene responded gently.

"I'm Rose, this is Avelbane, and the devil in the back is Victoria." Victoria scoffed at my comment.

"Well, Rose, Avelbane lets go see the doctor. He'll give you an examination and then prescribe some pain medicine." Irene led us to the doctors room. It was not surprsingly, neat and tidy and had the smell of rubber gloves to it. Dyanna was in such a panic and tugging at the door but in her panic she was pulling the door. Not pushing it.

"Okay, you say your muscles hurt?" A male had walked into the room. His black hair was tied back in a ponytail, he was wearing glasses and was in a doctors uniform. I nodded at his question.

"Yes, we just got training with farm tools, and it was a bit more than what our muscles are accustomed to. So can we have some pain medication?" The doctor nodded. His name tag read 'Jin' what a strange name. He did look sort of Chinese, was he from around here? Must have been ancestry or something. "Well I'm going to give you a check-up while your here."

I offered to go first. Thankfully, I did I had no idea what Dyanna was going to do when she got into the hot seat so to speak.

"Say _aaaahhhhh_." Jin said and orced one of those wooden sticks in my mouth, he took my pulse rate, and everything else. Telling me I was in good health and then it was Dyanna's turn.

**"NOOOOOO!! NOOO DOCTORS !"** Dyanna paniced and squirmed.

"Calm down, it won't take long." Jin said calmly.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO"** Dyanna screamed and flailed around. And then disaster struck. She had squirmed so much her hat had come off in the fight. Before Jin could see I had to do something, and as he went to get another wooden stick to shove Dyanna's throat...

I tackled him to the floor while Dyanna frantically searched for her hat. I was now on top of Jin and the place was an utter mess. Jin was just looking at me. My cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment.

_"Oh God, please don't let this get any worse."_ I thought to myself.

You know thats _'well things can't get any worse'_ and something gets worse? Yeah, this situation just took a turn for the worst. Dyanna had just put on her hat and covered her fox ears when Irene walked in. Jin and I were in the must awkward position.

"Jin I have some paperwork for yo-....**EEK**! I'm sorry!" Irene yelped upon stumbling upon the scene and she scrambled out of the room.

Well crap.

"Irene its not what it looks like!" I shouted but Irene had already left the room or possibly even the building for that matter. I could here Dyanna's laughing in the backround. Jin and I scrambled off each other and turned to Dyanna. The most cynical looks on our faces.

"Dyanna...I believe its time for your _shots_." I hissed evily and before she could scramble away tied her up in bed sheets.

"Now Dyanna this won't hurt a bit.." Jin smiled cynically. Me and him were on the same wave length, it was so cynical it was funny. Jin grabbed a sterile needle and...

Dyanna screamed.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"**

_And **HOW** many guys have you been with?_

"Owie..owie..ow.." Dyanna's voice squeeked as she rubbed her butt. I walked triumphedly in front of her. Victoria had a pleased smirk on her face. I think Victoria and I were both cynically pleased in our own way of course.

"Suck it up you big baby." I glared at her. How we managed to hide her tail from the doc while he was giving her a shot in the butt I have no idea. Dyanna looked at me with childish tears in her eyes. She was about ready to pounce on me.

"That wasn't very nice of you to say I needed a shot..." Dyanna whimpered. I let out a cynical laugh. "What's so funny?!" She yelled.

"And it wasn't very nice of _YOU_ to get me into that situation with Dr. Jin was it?" I retorted back, a playful smirk on my face. I knew I had won this argument already but before we could finish it.

**"OOOH WOOOOOW!"** Dyanna yelled and ran to a glass window. I followed her to the glass window. It was a jewelry shop. The glass window was filled with beautiful jewels. Dyanna was drooling over a ruby red ring in the corner. "Why if the Harvest God gave this to me I would _meeelllt_~" Dyanna wanted the ring so badly but she is so hung up on this Harvest God but just when I was about to say something Victoria cut in.

"Still hung up on dating a god, eh?" Victoria retorted. Dyanna turned to Victoria, a huge glare on her face.

"At least I can dream about getting a man to love, and not for money!" Dyanna yelled. I could only remain silent..things were about to get bad.._very,very,_ **_VERY_** bad. And what happened next, totally left me speechless.

"Well at least I can get a man in my bed." Victoria smirked. "I'm going back to the house. Later loosers."

Silence between me and Dyanna. I guess my sister wasn't so perfect after all. Damn, even **_VICTORIA_** wasn't a virgin. Am I just that pathetic? Ouch. We were both speechless at my sisters declaration that she wasn't a virgin. When I snapped out of my speechless state of mine and dragged Dyanna into the jewelry store.

The store was very fancy in comparison to any other jewelry store I had seen. The carpet was a fancy, royal purple and the walls were painted with snow white paint. The store had shelves upon shelves of diamond rings,necklaces and earing and other jewelry made with topaz, ruby, emerald, and sapphire. I looked around the store to see if anyone was here. A lone man (_women?_) was sitting on a neighboring couch. **SLEEPING**. Shouldn't she/he be fired for that?! From what I know from working you can get fired for sleeping on the job. Trust me. I knew.

I looked at the man/women. Of course I know it's rude to automatically assume a person is a man/women but _**SERIOUSLY**_! From where I was standing I could tel lwhat gender he/she was!!! Frustrated I thought I'd be polite to him/her and nudge him/her awake.

"Excuse me?" I said politely, and gently nudged the women/man. He opened her/his eyes and gave me a shoo hand. Oh hell no. HELL NO. She/He pushed my last (and probably only) nerve. I pushed he/him off the couch angerly waking him up

"**OW!** Can't a man get a little sleep? **SHEESH!"** Ok..kay that answered the gender question... The man flipped his long, purple, yellow-streaked hair at me. His red eyes glaring at me.

"I am Julius, employee of Harmonica towns _**FINEST**_ jewelry shop. And what do I have the displeasure of helping you?" Julius glared at me and I glared back. Our glaring fest was interupted by Dyanna who was eyeing his clothes. "May I help you ma'am?" Julius looked at Dyanna.

"Your my new best friend." She stated bluntly.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her as if the girl was just plain nuts. And I unfortunetly agreed with him.

"Your my new best friend, cause your fashion sense is so awesome!" Dyanna gave her signiture throw hands up in the air. Julius' expression lightened up and they began discussing clothing. I could only remain silent. This was seriously the strangest thing I have ever seen. Mint nuzzled me innocently probably sensing my _'left out'_ feeling. Another thing about me, I hate talking about clothes. And then another moment was coming up that would make me laugh like crazy.

"So! How many men have you been with bestfriend Julius?!" She exclaimed. I was choking back a laugh. What once was utter chit-chat was now silence. I could see a vein popping out of Julius' head.

"Excuse..._me_?" Julius voice was mixed with shock and anger. It was pretty funny. I couldn't keep choking back laughter and started laughing.

"It's okay, you can be gay and be proud!" Dyanna smiled happily. Oh my God, this was so funny.

"All have you know, I am perfectly straight!" The vein in Julius head was growing bigger by the second. It was my turn to laugh as Dyanna got into a situation. And this is a hell of a lot funnier then what happened with Jin.

"Sure yah are...." Dyanna rolled her eyes.

"I think its about time for you to leave..." Julius' mumbled and pushed us out. I was still laughing like a madwomen. I think Mint had sensed it too and was barking happily along side me.

"Oh Dyanna you are to priceless."

"Shuddap."

-------

I'm going to cut it off there. I'm going to cut these chapters into sections, seeign as how I'm trying not to keep chapters like a mile long. I'll start on Part 2 tommorow. So anyway, feel free to review, I hope you like this chapter. Mentions of the Harvest Lord and Wizard are coming up soon so don't worry to much about it. Until next time then!


	5. Introductions Part 2 A cry for help

Welcome back =D this is another chapter of a magic lonely rose. All you harvest lord and wizard fans are probably thinking **GRAAWR WHERE ARE THEY I NEED TO FANGIRLIFY!** Hehe. Don't worry. After introductions are done Gale and Harvest King will start playing a more major part in the story. For now just deal with me and laugh at the funny entrances that Dyanna and I have created for the story. Oh rabid Luke fans, don't kill me. Him getting owned is all in the matter of good humour. So don't completetly obliterate me.

**I'm thinking of adding a few characters to the fiction for a few chapters. Like they are staying at the inn or something. If you have a character and want to be involved in the storyline in any way feel free to message me with your character information and how you want your character to enter and exit. And why they are there. Rabid fan girls. Please. Don't message me about how _"I wanna be Chases girlfriend!"_**

_No_,** you can't. If you honestly legitly want to be in the story when little interesting parts come up message me or Dyannaninjafox. Put your name, age, gender, etc. Also you must have some sort of backhistory with a character EXCEPT Dyanna. You could be a distant relative of Rose or Victoria, an old boyfriend of Victoria etc. Feel free to message me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon and I never will.**

_P.S. I'm going to start the chapter off differently this time. :0_

**A Magic Loney Rose: Introductions Part 2**

_Somewhere deep in the forest..._

"Dragging me all the way out here....your a pain...Vivi...." A male's voice said. A women was next to him. She was glaring at him. She cocked her head to the side as the male sighed. The women was wearing a witch hat, a black shirt, and some strange striped shorts. Her yellow eyes scanned the area. She pushed her silver hair out of her face and took a step forward.

"Oh be quiet Gale! We finally enough magic to revive the tree!" 'Vivi' yelled. Vivi was carrying a staff that had a clear sphere in the middle that was glowing beautifully with all sorts of different colors.

"....It won't work..." The man named Gale mumbled. His yellow and green eyes looked at Vivi.

"Oh shush Gale! If we get the tree back to normal, everything will return to normal and we can start performing spells without rare ingredients again!"

Gale sighed. Vivi was dead set on reviving this tree, but he was sure it wasn't going to work but Vivi didn't understand that. The two had arrived at the divine tree. The leaves were withering off like tree's in fall. The only thing was.. it was summer. The divine tree looked sickly and had the scent of death all around it.

"Okay here I go!" Vivi yelled and raised her wand and yelled some magic words. Gale was astonished at the amount of magic in the spell. Maybe it would work afterall.

Once the smoke from the spell cleared all that was left of the witch was a pink frog with a witch hat and cape. Gale sighed.

**"RIBBIT RIBBIT RIBBIT!"** The witch yelled.

"What a pain....dragging me away from studies....just to watch you fail...I'm not going to deal with you anymore...." Gale said and walked away leaving the witch in her frog form in the middle of the forest.

**"RIBBIT RIBBIT RIBBIT!"**

_With our favorite friends_

Dyanna's fox ears twitch. "Hey did you hear something?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No, why?" I asked her. We were walking down to the forest to go gather some wild stuff to ship and maybe to eat.

"I don't know, I just heard someone trying to perform a spell..." Dyanna looked a little bit worried but shook it off when she saw a man chopping up stumps in the forest.

"Onnnne...twooo...**THREEEE!**" The boy shouted and slammed an axe down onto a lone branch. We silently looked at him waiting for him to notice us but he never did. He seemed to be quite an airhead.

**"HEY DUDE! LOOK BEHIND YOU!"** Dyanna yelled. The man jumped and dropped the axe. The axe had almost chopped off his foot. He turned around and glared at us.

"Watch it man! I nearly got my foot chopped off because of you!" He yelled.

"Well then you should learn to notice people!" Dyanna yelled. The two were glaring at each other and they looked like they would pounce on each other any minute. I decided to cut in because this crazed person had an axe and something bad could happen if I _**DIDN'T**_ cut in.

"I'm sorry, but we are new here." The boys face softened up and turned to a big grin.

"Names Luke! I'm going to be a carpenter one day!" He seemed overenthusiastic about being a carpenter.

"I'm Rose and this is Avelbane." I introduced us. Still using Dyanna's fake celtic name that she came up with. Why she wanted to fake her name I have no idea. I'm still going to play along with it though.

"Your going to come meet master and the wimp!" Luke smiled and grabbed both our hands dragging us out of the forest. Dyanna squirmed but being a carpenter his strength was to grate for her and to great for me. I sighed. Were we going to be dragged **EVERYWHERE**?

_Luke your such a handful._

We were dragged in to a log cabin.

"L-Luke! Thats no way to treat a women!" A smaller boy approached us. Bowing several times and apologizing like no tommorow. Luke sighed and dropped both of us on the wood floor.

**"OUCH! YOU BASTARD!"** I yelled and got off my feet. **"YOU DON'T JUST DROP A PERSON ON THE FLOOR LIKE THAT!"** I yelled and then I raised my hand and smack him clear across the face. Dyanna scrambled up laughing.

"Hehe, _owned."_ She smirked.

**"ENOUGH!"** A voice boomed from inside the cabin.

"M-Master!" Bo squeeked and Luke groaned.

"Luke what do you think your doing? Dragging two women in here. Thats kidnapping." The man boomed. He looked older then the other two. The musculer man then turned to us and had a big cheesy grin on his face under his beard. "I am Dale, a carpenter master. The wild one over there is Luke, and the shy one is Bo."

"Nice to meetchya!" Dyanna smiled. I could see her fox tail hanging out and nudged her.

"Psst your tails hanging out.." I whispered to her.

To late though.

"Hey is that a fox tail?" Luke had noticed it...crap. What happened next totally surprised me. **"OH WOW! IT'S SO LIFELIKE WHERE'D YAH GET IT?!"**He yelled grabbing Dyanna's furry tail. Dyanna squeeked.

**"NOOOO! DON'T TOUCH IT!"** Dyanna yelled and pushed Luke off of her and into a cabinet.

"Uh...I think it's time for us to go!" I grabbed Dyanna and ran out of the cabin as fast as I could. I swear I was running so fast that Dyanna was actually in the air.

_Fishing is relaxing, don't yah think?_

When I had finally stopped running we were both at a peaceful lake. I finally knew how tired was and collapsed onto the soft grass panting heavily. I felt there was an iron lead on my chest. I guess I knew what adrenaline was now. Gah, I'm beginning to think Dyanna is to much trouble.

"Wow I didn't know Rose-chan could run so fast!" Dyanna said happily. Her fox tail swaying happily as she stuck her feet in to the lake. I felt a vein popping out of my head and if this was an anime I'd probably have ten of those little angry marks on my head.

"I wouldn't have had to run like that if you were more careful about your tail!" I scolded her. She whimpered at my scolding.

"Sorry..." She mumbled and tucked her tail away. I was still panting heavily and if it kept up I would probably have a heart attack. A heart attack at 18 when your perfectly healthy. What a way to go..

"You seem tired. You need a nap." A voice said and as I turned around to see a man in strange looking garments and a fishing hat. He had light blue almost white hair. His look gave me the impression he was very laid back. "You should go fishing sometime it's very relaxing and by the way your panting you look like you could use some relaxation."

Yeah, it was true. My first day and not even half way through I'm pretty much exhausted.

"I'm Toby by the way. Nice to meet you." He smiled t us and took a fishing rod and walked to the end of the dock like we never even existed. How troublesome.

"Lets relax here for now. You look like you could use a break and I want to go swimming! It's so hot!" Dyanna whined and ran past Toby and jumped into the lake. She was right, I had been so busy I hadn't noticed. It was the middle of summer, that reminds me.. did they have an summer festivals to attend?

_No man is worth the aggravation_

Dyanna was swimming in the lake and chasing fish while I was relaxing under a tree. My breathing had finally returned to normal and it was at maximum relaxation mode. Were the summers here always so mild? It didn't feel anything like the city's summers. Well whatever, if this was summer then I'm going to enjoy it as much as I can.

I opened my eyes, sat up and stretched my arms. I stood up and looked for Dyanna but she was out in the middle of the lake, doing what only God knows. Toby was still sitting at the dock holding his fishing rod. He hadn't caught anything yet and it looked like he was dead set on catching something. I thought I was the only one under the trees but I saw another person sitting under a neighboring tree. To my surprise it was the boy from the boat. The boy that my sisters tried to hit on but failed miserably. I decided I was going to meet this person. He seemed interesting, I also wondered what he was reading. The book was old and looked like it had been through way to much. How many times had he read it?

"Excuse me...?" I approached him quietly. The man didn't even look up from his book and just continued reading. I tilted my head to the side. The least he could do was answer me. Maybe he didn't hear me? "Excuse me?" I asked again. The second time his different colored eyes drifted over to me but then drifted back to his book. He was ignoring me! How rude! "The least you could do is answer me." I was trying my best not to shout at him.

"What... do.. you.... want?" His tone was equally icey. It was obvious he wanted to be left alone.

"I'm trying to say 'hi' and your ignoring me." I said calmly. I was becoming increasingly annoyed by this boys attitude. The boy closed his book and sighed.

"I'm guessing you want a fortune....? Well I'm... not a fortune teller..." His face was completely dry of emotion and his icey voice could freeze over hell... but why was he talking so shyly?

"I wasn't asking for a fortune." I told him. Wait..fortune..fortune...where have I heard that before? Wait...could this be the wizard? Seriously? "Wait, so your the wizard I heard about from Renee?" I asked him. He looked up at me. His face still bland of emotion.

"Yes...." He replied.

"Wow, your much more handsome then I imagined." Seriously this guy was pretty handsome added with the cool, loner personality? My type of guy. While I was thinking to myself The Wizard had gotten up and was walking away. I went to follow him but then remembered Dyanna. I sighed. I hated doing the right thing, but if Dyanna drowned because I wasn't here and went off following some guy I didn't know I'd probably never forgive myself.

Damn conscious.

"Heeeey looook I caaaught a fisssh~" Dyanna's voice echoed in the distance as she swam back to shore.

I sighed. Who am I kidding? No man is worth the aggravation. I'm only fooling myself.

_Tiny midget men on my bed!_

"Aaargh I've never been so tired in my life..." I yawned and shoved all the tools I got today into the toold shed, went into the house and collapsed on the bed.

"Hahaha, I caught a fish!~" Dyanna's voice echoed in to the kitchen Dyanna was always so upbeat. Seriously, I wondered how she didn't totally run out of cheeriness. She was like a small innocent child. I yawned and buried my face into my pillow. I felt myself drifting off in to my mind. I began thinking about the days events, and what happened. And then there was the incident with the Wizard. I shook the thought out of my mind and opened my eyes. Several little sprites were on the headboard.

Silence.

**"KYAAAH TINY MIDGET MEN ON MY BED!"** I screamed and Dyanna came running into my room.

"Tiny midget men?! **WHERE?! I WANNA SEE!"** I pointed torwards the tiny sprite like creatures in different colored outfits. **"OH MY GOD THEY ARE FRICKIN ADORABLE!!!'** Dyanna yelled and pushed me off my own bed and skipped them all up and began hugging them.

**_"Ahh_**! She's squeezing me to death!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Me fou- hey wait why do I have to be the fourth?!"

"**_Gaaah_**, we just need to talk to you two!" Dyanna dropped the tiny sprites on to the bed.

"We need you help!" said a red sprite.

"Please come with us to the Goddess pond!" A purple dressed sprite said.

Ah hell, we've been through so much today. One more shocking even couldn't hurt.

_Please help me!_

We arrived at a beautiful pond at the base of huge wilting tree. So this is the divine tree. It looked like a big, old tree. Nothing to special about it.

"Woooow~ It's so bigg~." Dyanna stared at the towering tree.

"So you did come. Thank you." An enchanting voice echoed throughout the area. While Dyanna and I were trying to figure where the voice was coming from Dyanna began to shake.

"W-what if it's a ghost?!" Dyanna squeeked. I sighed at her.

"It's not a ghost..." I tried to calm her fears, but we both screamed when we saw a beautiful women standing before us. Her green/blueish hair extended down to the ground, her eyes were a deep green, and she was wearing a beeautiful long dress that was decorated with different types of jewels. A tiny orange sprite sitting on her shoulder.

_"Please..Please help me!"_ The woman begged. She seemed pretty desperate about something. But about what? The women looked rather weak, like she hadn't been sleeping, or eating for days. " I am the Harvest Goddess, and my power is directly linked to this tree. When it dies..I'm going to die.." The Harvest Goddess said looking down. So that's why she looked so weak. She was dying?

"Well how can we revive the tree?" Dyanna asked. Her attention fully focused on the goddess.

_"I need you to ring the five bells of the elements.."_

"Bells?" I asked. This was getting strange. The orange sprite squeeked in to answer my question.

"There are five bells which embody the elements of earth,fire,water,wind and heart. If they are rung we have a chance to save the Harvest Goddess..but we don't know where they are..so we need your help." The tiny sprite said.

"Well we wouldn't know where to look either." I told the two.

_"Yes, you can help! We need someone who is close to the earth and you two fit the description."_ The Goddess told us. Things were getting way weird way fast.

"Close to the earth?? Whaaa?" Dyanna asked her fox ears twitching under hat.

_"Dyanna you've lived off the earth all your life..and Rose, your named Rose for a reason.. Don't you remember when you were a child and used to always play in the garden and take care of the flowers?!"_ The Goddeses voice became increasingly desperate again.

This was true, I had always been incredibly close to flowers, especially wilting ones. When I was first born my parents saw me reach for a rose that was in the hospital room, which is why I was named Rose. I had been incredibly attached to flowers when I was little, while my sister was busy studying hard I would be out in the gardens watering the flowers.

"Well what does being close to the earth have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Only a person who truly appreciates the earth can place the bells on the altars so the sprites can ring them." The orange sprite said.

"So what your saying is that we have to gather five different bells with **_NO_** clues, place them on some altars and ring them? Sounds like a mystery adventure!" Dyanna yelled.

_"Yes..we need to summon the Harvest God."_ I stood there silent. So he really was real..Dyanna's eyes sparkled in joy. If it was about the Harvest God she'd probably do anything.

**"I'LL DO IT AND ROSE WILL DO IT TOO!"** Dyanna yelled.

"Hey wait a mi-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Dyanna gave me a look of sheer hate if I didn't do it. I didn't really feel like pissing her off so I had to agree.. I'd definetly get her back though.

_"Thank you...take Fin nwith you..he should help you in your search...I used the last of my power to create him.."_ The goddess mumbled. I nodded and the tiny sprite flew torward us.

"You sure are small compared to the others." I stated.

"Thats no fair, the godess had more power when she created the others! Thats why I'm smaller!" Finn yelled.

_"Suuuuuurrrreeeee."_ I teased the tiny fairy.

"Waaaah!" Finn cried.

So I guess we are suppose to be some awesome heroes? Ugh, I never expected this when moving to Harmonica Town.

------

BUM BUM BUM~ Okay I hope the chapter was adaquete for people to read. Check yah on the flipside!


	6. The Summer Festival

apologize for lack of frequent updates. Sheep + school+ zelda master quest = ^_^;

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon and never will

_A Magic Lonely Rose: The Summer Festival_

It has been a few weeks since the Harvest Goddess asked us to find the five magic bells. We've been looking as hard as we can but we can't possibly know where to start. Sigh... Another long day.. Finding a bell without any clues is like...finding a needle in a hay stack. Jeez..

My alarm clock was going off, but I had been up for some time. I was growing accustomed to these long hours. It's been exhausting yet fun. Mello's grown quite a bit and she's started growing white feathers and has grown in size. I think she's getting fat too. Haha. Mint is still as energetic as ever. I think he's grown a little bit too. Dyanna's still as excited as ever to find those bells, and Victoria is still the snobby bitch she usually is.

I shut my alarm clock off and got out of bed. Sure enough Mint who was sleeping at the foot of my bed stirred a little bit. Gently wagging his tail but then quickly went back to sleep. I took a look at the calender.

Summer 17? So the summer festival is today. I think it's suppose to be a Harmonica town 4th of July. You know come to think of it.. when I was skimming through the calender I found that a few festivals sounded kinda romantic. Like the Starry Night festival, a day to look up at the stars with someone you love. Haha. To bad I don't have anyone to love in that way. Sure Dyanna is my friend would love to watch it with me, but I just don't think it would be the same. I mean it's supposed to be a boy-girl date thing right? Sigh...I've managed to confuse myself why do I bother think about something like love? Is there anyone out there for me?

Ah hell, Dyanna is trying to date a god, why couldn't I find someone to date? It can't be that impossible to find someone who would actually consider dating me.

_Okay, it doesn't take that long to get ready!_

5:45 pm. Almost time for the festival. I already fed Mello and Mint so I think we are almost ready, that is if **VICTORIA** would finish her make-up.

"Hurry up dammit Victoria! Who takes an hour and a half to put up some make-up!" I banged on the bathroom door. Victoria was the only one who wasn't ready yet. She was acting like this was some type of formal event. "Victoria it's a_** PARTY**_! No ones gonna care if you have make up on!" I yelled. I myself had just slipped on some light blue shorts (don't worry I'm wearing mosquito repellent. Yah know the non-smelly kind?) and a blue shirt with flower embroidery. I was wearing a blue two piece swimsuit underneath. I heard the beach is going to be open for swimming. How long has it beem since I've been swiming? Two-three years maybe?

Dyanna was impatiently waiting next to me. She had chosen somne plain, light-blue jeans and a shirt that was mixed with different colors. It wasn't exactly a hippie shirt, but it certainly something a normal person would wear and had pulled her long, blonde, hair back in ponytail.

When Victoria was **FINALLY** ready we left the house. Mint was scratching on the locked doggy door. Hde wanted to come but the crowd would be to big for us to keep track of him.

"Sorry Mint your going to have to sit this one out." Dyanna mumbled. I could swere she was sad to be leaving the dog behind. Uh, I guess she is attached to the dog after having it for what...2 weeks? Well Mint _IS_ pretty lovable but better to leave him behiund than to loose him all together.

_..Thats! Thats! Oh my God! I want it!_

We finally made it to the Summer festival. The beach was heavily decorated with sea shell decorations and different types of shops to keep the villagers occupied. Dyanna seemed to be having the time of her life, she was playing all the games ten times and buying tons of soveneirs. Haha. Victoria decided to participate in the fashion show that Julius was holding. And was doing surprisingly well. To my surprise she actually looked...non-snobish and looked like the sister I had known when I was a child up there.

Oh, I hadn't thought about those times in a long while. A time where me and Victoria got along and she wasn't a snobby bitch? Yeah, there was a time like that. I'd often show her the flowers I had been growing and she'd often compliment my abilities and say I had a green thumb. That all changed when dad got a job in politics and said he could finally give us everything we wanted. Yeah, well my sister asked for everything. I simply asked for garden seeds, and when she got spoiled so much. I lost my sister. My heart ached sort of thinking about it. I was lost in thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was firm and strong. Crap was it a pervert?!

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?!" The familiar voice almost made me squeek. Luke. I turned around and look of shock on my face. Luke was wearing a strange mask and laughing strangely.

"What...are..you wearing???" I managed to say but that was all. I was to astonished by the cheesiness of the mask.

"**OH!** This? I bought it over at a shop. I think it looks **AWESOME**!"

"Yeah...awesome...haha..." My voice trailed off. I could feel my eyes twitch in anger or just utter shock. Either way it was twitching. Luke laughed and poked my forehead. I could feel a vein popping out of my head again.

"You look so serious when this is suppose to be a fun day! Haha!" Luke commented.

"Serious? I'm not being serious. I'm just utterly amazed at how you wasted your money on that stupid mask." I growled. Luke laughed.

"It's a festival. Lighten up. Have fun!" He encouraged me and skipped off. I swear... I felt a headache just thinking about this festival... A loud scream cracked my momentary thought bubble. It was Dyanna's.

**"DYANNA!"** It sounded like she was in trouble. I pushed my way through the crowd anxious to get to Dyanna. What if she had been hurt? Crap.. "Dyanna are you ok-..."

"Thats...! **Thats! OH MY GOD! I WANT IT!!!!!!!!!"** Dyanna screamed. She was enviously eyeing a beautiful portrait of the Harvest God. .

Crap. I made myself look like a complete idiot just to see Dyanna drooling over a picture of the Harvest Lord. He was pretty amazing..just looking at him..I felt something inside me churn. Like I was looking at the essence of power itself. The man had long red hair, his eyes were a deep red and his skin a pale white. He was wearing godlike robes and the portrait portraid him sitting on his throne, leaning on his elbow with a visible smirk on his face.

"This one of a kind portrait is only available to those who complete all three challenges in first place."

_...Uh-oh_.

"I'll do it!" Dyanna yelled.

_I've always believed in magic_

"The three contests include, Mining, Fishing, and Fashion."

The contests disinterested me so I slipped away from the crowd and headed to the quietest spot I could find. The song had long since set, and stars were beginning to glimmer in the sky. I smiled at the beauty of the stars. It wasn't like this in the city. The city was filled with pollution and you couldn't see very many stars there. I wandered further away from the bustling crowd and further into the forest.

I found myself at the lake close to the forest. The lake had the moons reflection on it. It was beautiful. I wish I could capture this serenity and keep it always but I couldn't. Was it always this calm? I hadn't been here in a few weeks so I had forgotten the peace that came with the forest.

"And..I thought..I was the only one not..attending...the festival..." A familiar voice made me squeek. it was the Wizard! Ah crap! Jeeze, I didn't expect him to be here.

"Ah, yeah, I..um..it was to noisy!" I told him. I was extremely nervous to meet him.

"Yes...thats why..I don't attend festivals..." He came and sat next to me. "Your that girl...from the other day..aren't you...?" He asked me. Crap, I was getting more and more nervous.

"Yes, and I'm sorry if I came off the wrong way. I'm sorry!" I apologized to him. I got no reaction from him for a few moments.

"You are...the first one..who came to me...and didn't ask for a fortune....I was..happy.." He told me. Good thing it was dark, because I could feel my cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"I was actually anxious to meet you when I first got here, how no one really ever bothered to get to know you...it sort of sounded..." My voice trailed off.

"Like you...?" He asked. I squeeked a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled at him. "Back at my old town, people never talked to me either..I was always in the shadow of my sister.. I was lonely..so I think meeting you..we share something in common."

"I'm not...lonely...but it does get tiresome....being so alone...and when you do talk to people...they always ask for something....you are the first person who hasn't done that..." The wizard mumbled.

I wanted to hug him. He was so adorable. I felt like I was about to let out a loud "Squeee". I just wanted to hug him. He was so cute. It was like when you find an adorable lost puppy and you want to go. _**'SQUEE OH MY GOD I'M TAKING YOU HOME WITH MEEEE!!!'**_ kinda like that. But I held it back and tried to maintain my maturity.

"Oh yes, we never told each other our names~ I'm Rose." I smiled at him. I was tryign so hard to maintain my maturity, but really I just wanted to hug him. He was so adorable.

"You can call me The Wizard... I don't..tell my name to anyone.....Witches and Wizards can be controlled...by someone evil.. if they know their name.." The Wizard told me.

Damn. I wanted to know if his name was kickass, or just lame. Just.._damn_.

"Well, I probably should get back to my friend, I need to see if she won that portrait of her_** beloved**_ Harvest God." I got up and smiled.

"Beloved...Harvest God...?" The wizard asked. He was just as confused as I was about the whole _'Dyanna liking the Harvest God'_ thing.

"Yeah, I'm just as confused as you on the matter. Haha~ anyway I hope the next time we meet you can show me some magic spells~" I laughed and headed for the festival.

_I am soooooo keeping it._

I pushed my way through the crowd. They had just finished the final contest. It was the fishing contest. Dyanna was standing holding a first place ribbon in her hand.. I wasn't that surprised that she won all the contests, the mining contest she got a diamond, The fashion contest she used her fox ears and tail and put on a gothy maid suit and struck a sexy pose, but the fishing contest is what surprised me the most was the fish she **_DID_** manage to catch. Her hand was stuck down the throat of a _Giant Arowana_. A river king? Damn, when that girl wants something, she does everything in her power to get that thing. The judge was just as awestruck as I was.

"Uh...okay...then... I guess you win Miss Dyanna.. So I present you with the portrait of the Harvest Lord!" He announced. Everyone cheered for her. Dyanna let out a loud squeel and took the portrait in her hand. Her face turned bright red while smiling at the portrait. I sighed. Where were we going to put that large portrait anyway?

_Eh, whats this?_

"**SO** where are we actually going to put that thing?" Victoria asked. For the first time in a time me and Victoria were on the same page.

"I'll put it in my room of course...**OF COURSE AFTER I GET THIS FISH OFF**!!" Dyanna yelled and begun pulling as the Giant Arowana that was stuck on her hand.

I sighed. "Well if you stuck your hand down its **FREAKING** throat it's gonna be stuck, thats why you have to use a _**FISHING POLE**_ Dyanna."

Dyanna scoffed at me. "Fishing Poles are for loosers, I use my hands, thats how I learned to fish!" Dyanna smiled and then began pulling at the fish, which forced me to hold the large painting.

We arrived at the house a few minutes later. I placed the painting down on the floor and began helping pull the giant fish on her. It was stuck on her. Dyanna whimpered and began to panic.

"What, what if I can't get it off!?" Dyanna yelped and began running around the kitchen.

"Just chill, yeesh." I calmed her.

"It's a shame the fish isn't alive..I wouldn't mind having it as a pet." Dyanna had changed the subject completely. I think the fish was still actually **ALIVE**.

"Uh, Dyanna.."

"Hm?"

**"HOW DO YOU THINK THE FISH IS GRIPPING ON TO YOU?!"**

"Oh my god! It's still alive, get it off, get it off!" Dyanna pleeded. I began to pull on the fish again. And after a few good tugs the fish let go of Dyanna's hand and began to flop about. Dyanna ran and went to hug it. "Thank goodness!" She cuddled the fish.

"We should probably get it to some water Dyanna.." I sarcastically suggested.

"Oh right water yeah, yeah!" Dyanna paniced again and ran outside and threw the big fish into a large fish pond that our farm had come with. It seemed relieved at the sight of water...and not being on Dyanna's hand.

"Thats one more to our growing family!" I smiled.

"Well before we can name it...we need to find out it's gender." Dyanna said.

"...How do you find a fishes gender?" I asked.

"I don't know..but I'm going to try!" Dyanna hopped into the fishpond..

"Wait Dyanna no don't do that!"

_Clues_

"Owie..owie..owie... I didn't know a fish could be so brutal." Dyanna whined as I iced her pink cheeks. The giant Arowana had done a number on Dyanna. It was a feisty fish..thats for sure.

After a large amount of fish tail slaps Dyanna did manage to find out that the fish was a boy..but how she did.. I have no idea.

"I still can't believe I lost to you in the fashion contest." Victoria complained. I sighed and Dyanna growled.

"Complain later Victoria." I ordered her. She stomped off into her room.

"Call me when dinners ready, that is if you don't horribly burn the dinner." She scoffed and disappeared down the hallway.

"Bitch..." Dyanna growled as she held the ice to her red cheeks. I turned my attention to the painting. It was an interesting painting thats for sure.

I picked the large painting and looked on the back of the portrait, wondering if the artist had signed his name on the portrait, what i found was much more interesting.

_The bell of fire in the hands of a little girl  
Bathed in moonlight the bell of the soil will ring  
Tuned by water only will the water bell ring  
In the hands of magic is the wind bell  
Wishes is the key to make the magic heart ring  
Only then will i come back to your world_

I was amazed. These were clues to the bells! I turned to Dyanna and looked at her with a serious look.

"So you don't think King is a good fish name?" She asked me.

"No. It's not... this painting...has clues to the bells we are supposed to ring." I told her. Dyanna's eyes widened. I nodded and pointed to the inscription on the back of the portrait.

"So...we start hunting tommorow?"

"Yes...tommorow."

----

Wooooo doneee yess~ I liked how this chapter turned out actually, had soem fun moments to write and some very heartwarming moments as well. Well anyway, bye~~~


	7. When the wind chimes Part 1

Woo welcome back~ Imma skip all the stupid ooc stuff today!

~Disclaimer: I do not own nor never will own harvest moon~

**-----A Lonely Magic Rose: When the wind chimes Part 1-----**

_"The loneliness I have felt is nothing compared to hers." So I mutter over and over in this reoccuring dream I have._

_I feel warmth at first, like someone's lovingly hugging me. I love the warmth the shadowy figure has..it's soothing. It makes my pain go away. The pain that always comes with this nightmare._

_The warmth disappears and I am left with shattering loneliness of spite and hate. Hot tears stream down my eyes and I yelled into the black. "I NEVER **NEEDED YOU! YOU TRAITOR!"** I scream till my voice is numb and cry and cry._

_I don't know what I'm crying about, but it wrenches at my heart terribly. Like I had lost someone incredibly dear to me. Everyone was shadow-like figures so I could not make out what was what._

_I stand there. Thinking._

_And everytime I take a step forward and I meet a shadowy figure who is snarling with glowing red eyes, and then a flash of light engulfs my body and I am then standing before a horse-sized saber toothed...animal..with long teeth, red eyes, yellow fur, and sharp fur. A sadistic, blood-filled snarl on her face._

_It whispers out my name._

_"Rose...Rose.." It cries._

_"No..." I whimpered. Utter terror filled me and I could feel a lump in my throat and tears, once again, running down my eyes. The warm figure had reappeared and had taken my hand into his. I was crying furiously._

_"She left me.....actually left me..." I murmured._

_"Rose wake up! **ROSE!"**_

------

I cringed and felt a heavy weight on my chest. Hot breathe in my face. I didn't want to know who or what it was...I was hoping it wasn't who I think it was..

"Rose..~ it's morning!" I opened my eyes slowly..hoping it wasn't Dyanna on me..unfortunetly it was her. I moaned a little bit but let out a loud "**OOF**" when Dyanna had taken upon her self to _**JUMP**_ on me.

**"GAAAAH! DYANNA WHAT THE HELL!?"** I screamed and pushing her off me and on to the carpet. I sat up in my ruffled bed. Dyanna on the floor rubbing her head from hitting the floor. I got out of my bed and picked her up by the back of the collar of her shirt. " Now what possibly could you want at this hour? Usully your still asleep!"

Dyanna remained silent for a second and then wagged her tail. "Bell hunting!" She smiled. I sighed. Of course. I should have known. I dropped her on the floor and glared at her.

"Bell hunting can wait! Jeeze Dyanna...give me at least a half an hour to take a shower and eat." I yelled and pointed my finger to the door. Tail between her legs she crawled out like a small puppy.

I was getting ready to change when I saw Dyanna's head peaking through my door. An impatient glare on her face. I gave a nervous sigh and decided before Dyanna had a freaking heart attack I should get ready to go bell hunting

_Magic. Bell. Wizard!_

"So..let's see..hm... which one to go for...?" Dyanna was looking at the back of the painting."Well I hate little kids so..thats a no go..It's not night time so we can't actually get the yellow bell to ring..the wishes one sounds fun but to complicated..I don't want to get wet so no water...So the green one!"

I sighed. Dyanna had no idea what she was doing. "So any magical being you can think of?" I told her. She was already cooking up a plan..and I didn't like it.

"Magic. Bell. _**Wizard**_!" She smiled. I felt something tingle down the back of my spine. I wouldn't know how to explain this to him. _'Hi do you have a magic green bell in your possesion?'_ Um.. I don't think thats gonna work. I might as well write _'I am totally frickin crazy'_ on my forehead.

"Fine..." I mumbled. Dyanna looked at me and puffed out her cheeks. She didn't say anything though, she just grabbed my sleeve and dragged me out of the house.

_So do you have it? Something green and bellish?!_

I was surprised at Dyanna's strength to be honest. She had actually managed to **DRAG** me all the way to the Wizard's house with no help from me.

"For God's sake Dyanna! How strong are you?!" I yelled at her. She grinned at me but did not respond. I sighed. Dyanna certainly was orginal...

Dyanna knocked on the door several times and when the Wizard didn't answer she proceeded to knock down the door. Dyanna seemed very impatient about this whole bell thing.

"Dyanna you don't just knock down someone's front door! Thats breaking and entering!" I yelled at her. She smirked.

"Hasn't stopped me from doing it before." She told me. Had she broke in to someone's home before? Dyanna can be so mysterious sometimes. I wonder what she was like before we met.. Hm..

My thought bubble burst when I felt my face hit the floor and Dyanna dragging me across the wooden floor. She was treating me like a ragdoll. I sighed.

"....Who...are you...?" A surprising voice came from up on a balcony where a large telescope resided. It was the Wizard. Oh jeeze. I'm being dragged on the floor and we basically just knocked down his front door. Yes, that doesn't scream _"Oh hi, i'm a maniac. Kay thanks."_

"You must be the Wizard. I'm Dyanna and this is Ro-..Rose what are you doing on the floor like an idiot?" Dyanna looked at me her hand still grasping my sleeve.

I got up a tint of pink from embarrassement graced my cheeks. I looked at Dyanna and felt a vein popping out of my head. **"Because you drug me around like a frickin ragdoll you dumbass!" **I yelled. Dyanna laughed back and then turned to the Wizard who was still completely clueless to everything.

"What....do you...want?" He asked us. Something in his voice sent shivers down my spine, okay maybe that sounds kind of dumb but I mean come on! Who wouldn't get a little overwhelmed from an actual Wizard?

"We are collecting bells for the Divine Tree at first we had no idea what we were doing, but then I won a painting at the Summer festival and it gave us a few clues to where they are. It said that the bell of wind is in the hands of a magical person... So do you have it? Something green and bellish?!" Dyanna's eyes sparkled with glee.

"...Divine.....Tree...?" His voice hinted a little bit of shock but despite this he shook his head. "I..am not the only...magical being in Harmonica Town...you should see the witch...she lives in the swamp...."

Dyanna nodded and dragged me out of the house again. I sighed. I felt like Dyanna's rag doll.

_Oh my god...What a cute frog!_

"So this is the swamp..hm..." Dyanna mumbled and looked at the murkey water. "Well what are we wait for?! Let's go!" Dyanna was about to drag me again but I stopped her.

"No, thats okay..I can walk Dyanna." I gave her a stern look. She whimpered.

"Awww, I liked dragging you around though!" She whined.

"Shut up and let's get going. The faster we get this done the faster I can go apologize to the Wizard for knocking down his frickin door." I smacked her upside the head.

"**Ow!** Whacha yah do that for?!" She yelled at me. Childish tears in her eyes.

"Because your an idiot. Now lets go." I said to her impatiently.

"Fine...." She mumbled and followed me across the dock into the tiny hut that was in the middle of the swamp.

It really wasn't what I had in mind for a swamp. Gray murkey water and some debris in the water was sort of swampish but not what I was expecting. I was expecting a more tropical feeling. Like in South America where you see all those awesome swamps with pirahna's and huge snakes. That would be awesome but there was no such thing to found. Except for the occasional hippo that peaked through the water and then disappeared into the murkey depths of the swamp othe then that..this swamp was nothing I was expecting to see. Which was sort of a let down.

Finally after weaving our way through the zig-zagging dock we made it to a small cottage in the middle of the swamp. Dyanna was about to slam the door down when I glared at her. She sighed and gently opened the door. She peaked in to the house. Everything was scattered about and a large bubbling cauldron was sitting in the back side of the room.

"Anyone home?~" Dyanna called and opened the door."

"Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit." A frogs ribbit greeted us and we saw a pink frog with a black cape sitting on the table.

"_Oh_. _My_. _God_. It's..it's...**SO CUTE!**" Dyanna yelled and in typical Dyanna fashion, ran and hugged the pink frog.

"Rii..biit.." The frog squeeked and Dyanna hugged it so tight I could see she was squeezing the life out of the poor thng.

"Dyanna...your..killing it." I told her and Dyanna stopped death hugging the frog to notice the frog had flopped over and was unconscious from her death squeeze.

**"NOOOOOO! FROGGY WAKE UP!"** She violently shook the frog. I looked at her.

"Remind me never to let you take care of the animals." I told her.

"Awww...Why?" She whimpered.

"Because you squeeze the life out of them." I gave her playful smirk. "So anyway, this frog can't be an ordinary frog. I mean normal frogs don't have capes and aren't pink."

"What if it's a super frog?" Dyanna smiled. I sighed at her and then looked at her with disbelief.

"You _honestly_ believe that a pink frog with a cape is a super frog?" I felt my eye twitching in annoyance.

"**Sure**! it could happen!" Dyanna dragged the poor pink frog into another death squeezed.

"Well..I guess we should report back to the wizard and tell him the witch isn't here.." I looked at Dyanna. I sighed at the poor flattened frog that was laying on the floor. "You need to learn not to be like an anaconda."

"Huh?" Dyanna asked me as we walked out of the house.

_She was there_

We re-entered the Wizards house. The sun was now high in the sky and the temperature had reached into the triple digits yet it was surprsingly cool in the Wizards house.

"It's soo _hooooot_." Dyanna whine and collapsed on the floor. I kicked her while she was down..literally. **"OW!**" Dyanna whimpered and lept to her feet.

"Stop whining. Your the one who wanted to go bell hunting. Not me." Dyanna glared at me but quickly stopped when the Wizard approached us.

"..Was..she there...? The Wizard asked.

Something in my stomach dropped. I don't know what it was but I felt a little jealous and disappointed. Who was the Witch to the Wizard? No, it's probably nothing. I have to be focused on bell hunting not the sinking feeling in my stomach.

"No..all that was there was a pink frog that was _sooooo_ cute!~" Dyanna squeeked and went into as I call it 'floaty mode'.

".....So she was...there..." The Wizard mumbled.

"...**EH?!"** I yelped. That pink frog _was_ the witch?!

"She...tried..reviving the divine..tree by herself...but failed..." The wizard mumbled.

"Any way to turn her back to her old self?" Dyanna asked. The wizard shook his head.

"It..is impossible.."

"Nothing's impossible!" Dyanna yelled and raised her arm up in the air. The Wizard looked at me and sighed.

"Well....if your that..determined...to save her..I need.. A hibiscus, perfect butter, and cornmeal to restore her...with the Divine Tree dead I cannot...perform spells without...ingredients..."

"Those are some strange ingredients..but we'll do it!" Dyanna yelled.

"I might as well be invisible to this..I mean your making all the decisions for us.." Dyanna returned my comment with a death glare and mouthed _'I. Want. The. Harvest. God.'_

I sighed and turned to the Wizard, that sinking feeling still in my stomach. "Well see you!" I smiled back at him. He returned my smile with a blank stare and me and Dyanna left the house.

"So..a Hibiscus can be found at...Toucan island...but the boat service isn't running...so perfect butter and cornmeal...but how do we make that?" Dyanna whimpered.

I only knew one person who could make perfect food and that was an old friend of mine who I lost touch with a long time ago. "I don't know." I replied. We were out of luck on this and went back to the farm.

"Ugh that was such a dead end! **Grr**! I need some cookies!" Dyanna stormed in the house and disappeared in to the kitchen. I sighed and looked at the portrait of the Harvest God. He was very stunning and mystifying. Just looking at the very portrait of him made me shiver. I can understand why Dyanna likes him but it probably wouldn't work out and she would get hurt in the end.

Then I remembered my old friend. I wonder if she was still with her boyfriend? Hm, what made me think of her anyway?

_A visit from an old friend_

"So..making butter you need...eggs..milk..." Dyanna was in the kitchen trying to make perfect butter..but was failing miserably. She was covered in milk and butter and I don't know how but managed to cover herself in flour. The kitchen was filled with eggs shells and milk cartons.

"I hope you intend to clean this up." I scolded her.

"Of course I will!" Dyanna yelled and returned to her cooking. I should remind myself never to let her cook or else we'll all end up with a blown up kitchen.

I noticed Mint was covered in flour as well and was glaring at Dyanna. I chuckled to myself. I figured I should probably just pick up dinner tonight. Come to think of it, I passed a cafe today but Dyanna dragged me past it before I could check it out. Hm, okay maybe I'll go pick up some food there.

I opened the door not paying attention and blankly ran into a person i hadn't noticed standing in the doorway.

"Long time no see. A clutz as always. Rose." The familiar voice made my jaw drop. The friend I had lost touch with.

_Allen..._

-------------------

**Woo done. So I got Allen Itami's character in. Allen Itami messeged me with the first character submition for the story. x)! So anyway, if you are looking to be in the story pm with the following info.**

**_Name  
Gender  
Appearance  
Personality  
Why your in Harmonica Town.  
Relation to character ( You may have a relation to any character except Dyanna. her past is a secret ;) )_**

**Pm me and I'll see where we can put your character in :D**


	8. When the wind chimes Part 2

**Welcome, Welcome, Back!~ *heart to the max* I did not meet the deadline. Yay me ~**

**I don't own Harvest Moon w**

**Oh by the way! For those of you who love LoZ:OoT then go check out the other Fan fiction! Sign-ups are there too~!**

**By the way ninja lemon drop enabled pming so I can message you a few things _!**

**----------------A Magic Lonely Rose: When the wind chimes part 2---------------**

"Merry meet Rose." Allen smiled at me. That's right Allen is a wiccan. I haven't seen her in so long I almost forgot.

"Y-Yeah..hi.." I mumbled and got to my feet. Mint was barking happily and wagging his tail.

Dyanna came back into the room. Covered in flour and raw egg. I had to choke back a laugh but swore under my breath when she had her fox features completely exposed. How was I going to explain this to Allen?

"Did I hear a Wiccan greet?" Dyanna asked. Wait, how could she hear us with all the noise she was making in the kitchen. I looked at her strangely and she literally read my mind.

"My hearing is ten times better than a humans." She responded and then walked up to Allen. "Merry meet." Dyanna bowed to Allen. Wait, was Dyanna a Wicca too???

"Merry meet." Allen bowed to Dyanna.

"Well Rose aren't you going to invite her inside? You're so rude!" Dyanna scolded me. I was going to scold her for having her fox features showing in front of a person she didn't even know but Allen seemed totally fine with it. "I'm sorry for Rose's rudeness come inside~" Dyanna smiled.

Great now _I'M _the bad guy?

_3...2....1...._

"**Oh wow**! So you knew Rose when she lived back in the city?" Dyanna was so excited to hear about Allen and how we used to hang out together.

Allen nodded at Dyanna's question. "Yes, and she hasn't changed at all!" Allen laughed. Dyanna had managed to brew a cup of tea in the kitchen (which was still a floury mess) and it was actually good. So she _**can**_ cook? That's a shocker.

"So what brought you to Harmonica town?" I asked her. Allen smiled at me.

"Well I am actually looking for something and imagine my surprise when I find the infamous Rose living here!" She smiled and patted me on the back. I sighed.

"_Infamous?_ Aren't you over exaggerating just a bit?" I looked at her at another frustrated sigh escaped my lips.

"Wait what are you looking for?" Dyanna asked, her ears twitching ever so slightly in curiosity. Allen turned to Dyanna and gave her a mischievous grin.

"I've come to hunt foxes. Like _you_."

**"EH?!"** Dyanna squeaked and nearly dropped her tea cup.

"Now Allen that wasn't very nice.." I looked at her. I knew she was joking. It was in her nature.

"Relax Dyanna. It was a joke. I'm actually here to collect a few black pearls for my job. They are suppose to be in the water cave but the tides are kind of low for now." She responded and gulped the tea down. Allen was always so cheerful but sometimes it looks like she is hiding something frustrating. I don't want to go prying into her business though. I yawned and looked at Dyanna and Allen.

"So you're a jeweler?" I asked Allen. She shook her head.

"Nope, I collect rare gems and _**SELL**_ them to jewelers for a high profit. I had a request for some black pearls and they are willing to pay me 5 grand for ten black pearls~"

I nearly choked on my tea and I could see Dyanna was choking on her tea as well.

**"F-FIVE GRAND?!"** We yelled in unison and Allen nodded.

"I smell tea." Victoria's voice came in to the room. Oh jeeze, Allen and Victoria never got along.

_3...2....1...._

**"EH?! ALLEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"** Victoria screeched and Allen stood up and glared at Victoria.

**"I SHOULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU! YOU FAT-ASSED WHORE!"** Allen yelled. The two glared at each other.

Dyanna and I just kind of stood in the background watching the two squabble like the enemies they are.

"Should we stop them?" Dyanna asked and put her hat back on before Victoria could notice her fox features. I sighed.

"No, they _always _did this in the city. They'll tire themselves out soon. I'll be back. I'm going to go water the flowers. They are starting to bloom you know." I told Dyanna. She nodded and then turned her attention to the fight. She seemed to be taking pleasure in Victoria getting her ass kicked by Allen.

"Where's popcorn when you need it?" She questioned. I laughed and left the house. I had planted a variety of summer flowers to ship and some to keep about a week ago. They grew surprisingly fast. Maybe it was the soil. Was it more fertile than the soil I had back home? Yes, that had to be up. I stepped outside and had long since become nighttime. The stars were glittering like tiny diamonds in the sky and complimenting the full moon.

_Under the stars_

I had finally reached the secret field I had plowed and looked at all the budding plants. My _'secret field'_ is a large plot of land near a pond in TamTam Forest. The soil is fertile and the water is so clean you can see all the different types of fish in it. The minnow squirmed in the pond and a frog hopped from a lily pad and into the water.

I took a handful of the water from the pond and poured it on the flowers. There was an assortment of summer flowers in my garden. From honeysuckles to roses and daylilies to azaleas. They had not yet bloomed but when they all did it would be like a paradise. I sat down on the ground and looked at the budding plants. It was just like when I was a child. I had forgotten about that big old greenhouse that I planted everything in. I would play hide and seek with my sister before she turned in to a bitch.

A time before my sister was a complete and total bitch? Did that time ever exist? With time comes change...had I too changed?

A sound of rustling feet filled my ears. I opened my eyes and looked at the figure emerging from the bush. The Wizard? I looked at him.

"I thought....I was..the only one who knew...about this place....."

"I discovered it a few weeks ago. I'm using it as a hidden garden spot, I hope you don't mind." I told him. He merely shook his head and sat next to me.

"What makes you come all the way out here?" I asked him. He looked at my plants and then pointed a mushroom in the corner of the garden.

"Those....TamTam..Mushrooms...they are...good for potions...."

"Ah...did you want it?" He nodded. "Well then take it, just don't step on the flowers please~" I smiled. The Wizard was not only handsome, but he reminded me of a fuzzy puppy in some strange way. You know when you see a puppy you just want to squeal and hug them? That's him.

"....Thank...you..." He got up and picked the lone mushroom and then returned to sitting next to me.

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot and then look up at the stars. They were so much clearer in Harmonica Town than in the city but, somehow, from here they looked brighter and more beautiful.

"Do....you...like the..stars?" He asked me. I nodded. "So...do I....something...always gives them a...serene peace..."

"Yea...I come from the city...so I've never seen so many stars. No matter how many times I see them though they always manage to fill you with awe. They always look like they are in your grasp...but you know you can't catch them..."

The Wizard nodded. I notice him look down at my flower garden and he pointed to the rose that I had gotten from the florist it had begun to perk up but was still pretty weak.

"Why....is that one...dying....?" He asked me.

"I bought it from a florist because it was dying, it's begun to perk up but is still kind of browning it's a good thing they didn't cut the flower or it would have no chance." I looked at the flower and then I noticed it was beginning to come back to life right before my eyes. "Eh! Do you see that-!" I fell silent as I looked at the Wizard. His hand was glowing and he was reviving the flower.

_"W-wow..."_ I stuttered. He really was a Wizard. Not some cheap knock off.

"You....seem..particularly close..to this flower...So...I think it deserves...to be at full..beauty.." He mumbled. I couldn't stand it anymore after he revived the flower I attacked him with a hug. he was just to adorable not to hug!

"Thank you soooo much!" I squealed. The Wizard remained silent.

**A.N.: If I was able to do heart emoticons in a story I would put one right there. Just so you know ;)**

"Your...welcome..." He mumbled. I probably embarrassed him. Heehee, it made me want to hug him even more. I released my hug and looked at the rose. It was even more beautiful when it was in full bloom.

"Again, thank you..." I smiled.

I turned my attention to the blooming flower. This flower was so lonely when I got it, and now with a little help from magic..this flower could top any other rose. A magic lonely rose...even though the flower wasn't alone anymore..It won't look at its best till the rest of the flowers bloom...and then it won't be so alone anymore..

**------**

Okay, okay! Blame Vanessa Carlton for the cheesiness..I was listening to her music when I was writing... So please don't throw boots filled with bricks at me!

Aww but the Wizzy's so sweet isn't he? -heart- So maybe he's not as mean as I made him out to be? Me? Make the Wizzy mean? Of course not!

-insert Wizard fanservice here-

OH BY THE WAY! Before Dyanna totally kills me.

_**We are making a Harvest Moon Animal March Visual Novel. But need help with images!**_

_**If you are a good drawer and want to see your art come to life in a game please send us a sample of your work.**_

_**We need:**_

_**A sample of your work: (Go look up visual novel graphics if your not sure how they are.)**_

_**Your email adress: (That's right we'll need this so you can discuss updates on the project)**_

_**This Visual Novel is G-RATED so no sex scenes kay?**_

_**Any staff members get the first preview of the VN **_


	9. A looming entity

I arez back. Oh wow started two chapters in one day when I'm writing this.

So hey, what are your opinions on hot Asian guys? I love em -heart- technically since the game was developed by Asians wouldn't that make all the characters Asian? Which explains their hotness.

Just Kidding. (Or am I?)

This is a filler chapter that will introduce the finale. Originally this was the finale but it's getting long and I can't put the bells in. So enjoy this filler chapter 8D

Didn't the last chapter just warm your fuzzy little hearts? :3 I felt it was kind of cheezy. Lol. Okay, so maybe I only thought it was cheezy because I was listening to Vanessa Carlton, she's a really good singer though!

**---A looming darkness (filler chapter *and yes, I know you don't want one :P)---**

_Who knew things would turn out like this? I never knew such an innocent relationship would turn sour. I_ _miss that person. My heart aches for this person. And that person is..._

_-------------_

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed. The Wizard and I had returned late last night and everyone was asleep when we got home. He was such a gentlemen and walked me home. I hope he got home alright...

"Nyaaaaaa, Harvest God....that tickles...." A stirring voice was coming from beside my bed. That's right, since Allen was staying here Dyanna and I are sharing rooms. I chuckled to myself. Even in her dreams, she dreams of her precious Harvest God.

I looked at the clock.

7am.

I was getting used to waking up early, but that didn't make it any easier. I got out of bed and decided to be a smartass and step on Dyanna and to my surprise she didn't wake up.

"Nyaaaa! Harvest God...." She muttered. I'd hate to wonder what she was dreaming about.... Oh dear god, I hope she isn't dreaming about.... I shook the thought out of my head and my head drifted to the Wizard...

Something about him....It felt weird.... You get this weird feeling in your stomach....Even though I've only met him a few times...What is this feeling?

I heard a whimper in the corner, it was Mint. She must be dreaming about something. I wonder what dogs dream about...

**_WAIT, WAIT, WHAT???_**

"Peep...peep..." Mellow was pecking at my feet as I put down the chicken feet.

**"OW OW! MELLOW THAT HURTS!"** I yelped in pain and dropped the bag of feed. Mellow was growing day by day. She was growing her white feathers and had gotten a bit bigger. It won't be long till she starts laying eggs.

I smiled at the tiny chick who was crawling into the feed bag. She must have been in heaven. So much food. I chuckled to myself.

I heard Dyanna cooing outside. Oh, she was up? I left the chicken coop and saw Dyanna was cooing over a fuzzy lamb and a fully grown cow. Both were on leashes..but who would bring a cow and lamb all the way out here?

"Congratulations on winning the Summer Festival!" That scruffy voice...Cain?

**_"OH MY GOD!!! SO CUTE~"_** Dyanna hugged the tiny baaing lamb and I walked up to the cow.

"I was thinking. These two are quite a handful on our farm...so would you mind taking em? I'll give you a milker and some clippers." Cain smiled. I was petting the cow who remained calm, yet I could see she was scared. She must be extremely docile for her to remain this calm while still being scared.

"This girl is a Holstein." Cain smiled.

She was a very beautiful cow, or a HEIFER as I was formally corrected by Cain.

"She's a HEIFER not a cow. Just thought I'd clear that up." He smiled us. I glared at him. I never took agricultural classes when I was in school. (I had long since dropped out of school but...)

"What's the difference?" Dyanna asked. Cain flashed us a grin.

"A _HEIFER_ is a female cow who has not yet had a calf. A cow is one who already has had a calf. Speaking of which...This little lady is due any day."

_We froze._

"Wait...So your giving us a **_PREGNANT_** Heifer?" I was about to scream bloody murder and strangle this guy.

"Yup. She isn't doing so well on our farm so I thought it would be best to take her over here. Our farm is quite busy you see. And all that business is stressful for her but since your still greenhorns you can take care of her no sweat." Cain turned around and started walking until..

"So, what happens when she's ready to give birth? We don't know how to deliver a calf. What if something goes wrong?" I asked him.

"Well then..that's your problem. As farm workers you're going to have to come up with stuff on your own." He answered. I was about to pounce on him...So we were suppose to deliver a calf, and we had to do it on our own because we need to LEARN? Ugh, I'm liking this less and less...

The cow...I mean HEIFER gently mooed and nuzzled me. She was a sweetheart but Dyanna was having a little trouble with the lamb....it was head butting her repeatedly and she was actually running away with it.

**"I'M SO NAMING THIS ONE VICKY!"** She cried and shoved the lamb in the barn.

I caught the gag in that and chuckled to myself quietly. I turned my attention to the pregnant cow or heifer but no one needs to know my incorrect term usage...Cain is probably the only one who cared.

"Now...what to name you.." The cow gently mooed and nuzzled me. I smiled. "I think... I'll call you Mika."

"Well, well. Looks like you got to more animals on your farm." Allen said. To be honest I had no idea she was awake. I swear she was a ninja sometimes.

''Yea, I guess so.'' I gave the cow another pat on the head, ''And Mika's pregnant.'' Allen laughed and patted on my shoulder.

"Oh so you're going to be a grandparent huh? Your getting old Rose." Allen laughed. Dyanna shot her a glare which only made her laugh even more.

**''AW SHUTTUP"** I yelled and smacked her upside the head before leading Mika in to the barn.

_Not more guests..._

I let out a loud groan as I looked at the field. I tended to my flowers but not to my own fields. I really suck at running a farm. I looked at the dried up weed -rock-lumber filled field. This was going to take forever..

''Well a journey starts with a single step so... I guess... HAAAAAA'' I raised the hoe and slammed it into the ground. The soil was dried and hard which made it harder to get to the softer soil. Repeatedly I hit the ground with the hoe but the ground was like granite. The hoe could get to the softer soil for me to plant anything.

''For having the name 'Rose' your tilling skills **_REALLY SUCK_**.'' A voice came from behind me which made me jump and drop the hoe on the ground.

''WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PRO- Huh?! Lati?! Haru?!" I squeaked in surprise.

''Who else do you think it was? Your grandma?" Haru smirked. These two were sisters I had known growing up but had moved away shortly after my 12th birthday. The sassy talking Haru certainly till had the worst attitude ever. She was two years younger than Lati. Both had polar opposite personalities. Haru was the 'I don't take crap from anyone' and Lati was more of the motherly type.

Even in appearance Lati and Haru were complete opposites. Lati had long black hair, and warm onyx eyes and had always wore grey jackets and brown jeans. What always confused me though was the blue star under her right eye. I could never whether it was a tattoo or a birthmark.

Haru had short cut brown hair even though her bangs barely covered her eyes(which to be honest could make hell look like paradise). Clothing wise she was a lot darker than her older sister. A black short-sleeved shirt and a gothic skirt with some black boots. Probably the most cheerful feature of the gloomy figure was a panda plushy that was attached to her skirt.

I never really got alone with Haru but Lati and I used to tend to the flowers in the garden when my life was still mildly tolerable. Lati always had a fondness for flowers and had always envied my name Rose. Even though I detested the name horribly she was the one who always thought it was a perfect fitting name.

Lati had filled my life with a warm happiness. She came in three months after my sister abandoned me and started hating me and my parents put on their fake hypocritical happiness. Lati had stopped me from committing suicide when I was nine. I was about to jump off a bridge over a canal which had hide tide from a recent storm when I couldn't swim. She saved me from drowning myself. She couldn't believe how I would commit such an atrocious act when I was so young and went on about how each life was precious. I didn't believe her at first and was very distrusting of her at the beginning

I suppose that all changed when she saw me tending the flowers one day. I was surprised when she also had a fondness for flowers and we always played in the gardens after that.

But with Lati came Haru. Haru was young at the time and I suppose she was jealous about how I spent so much time with Lati. She'd always make up phony excuses about how she was needed home. I really didn't think much of us but I suppose she was a bit obsessed with her sister.

Then came the day that they moved away. I felt betrayed by Lati and refused to have any friends for a long time after that. I cut any ties from the world and that was my second attempt at suicide. I made myself overdose on my dad's pain medication. I was sent to the hospital and then put into psychiatric care.

''What are you guys doing here?'' I asked.

"I'm just trying to get away from my family for a little bit." Lati smiled and picked up the hoe I had dropped and handed it to me.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks." I smiled. Haru only smirked and gave me a slight glare. I glared back. Haru and I never got along. From day one we hated each other. I think Lati was the only one that kept me back from giving Haru the spanking of a lifetime.

"Aren't you going to invite us in? How rude." Haru cocked her head to the side and shot me another glare of hate and stormed into MY house.

Restrain yourself. Keep your composure...Ah hell, who am I kidding? I'm going to kick that brats ass so much she won't sit for a week.

"Please excuse Haru's behavior. It's just been a long day and she's just a bit irritable." Lati gave me that warm smile that hadn't changed even since we were kids.

"Irritable? More like downright pissed off." I laughed to myself. "Anyway, come in. I'll make us something to eat."

"Oh, that's great. I have something to give you!" Lati smiled and followed me in the house. Loud screams filled the room. Haru and Dyanna had gotten into an argument.

**"THAT WAS MY DRINK! NOW GIVE IT**!" Dyanna yelled and was reaching for a soda that Haru had in her hand.

"I don't see your name written on it." Haru smirked.

_Oh good grief._

**"IT'S MINE I BOUGHT IT WITH THE MONEY I EARNED!"** Dyanna yelled as she reached for the drink once more.

"Whoever the hell you are, I still don't see your name on it. Making it **_NOT _**yours." Haru shot Dyanna a glare. Dyanna tensed up and fell silent. "What's the matter cat got your tongue? Hahaha." Haru gave a triumphant laugh.

The air was tense though. Something wasn't right. It wasn't like Dyanna to completely give up just like that. No, something wasn't right.

"Now..Haru..that's not nice." Lati mumbled.

"Like I care? I had the drink first. Despite anything she says, I found it first. It's mine." Haru smirked. I was about to go slap her but Dyanna got to it first.

"..._I said give it back_....**YOU BITCH**!" Dyanna's playful cheerful voice had turn completely dark and sadistic. It made me flinch. Dyanna reached out her hand (or claw whatever) and with sharp nails scratched Haru right across the face.

**"OW! Damn it! What the hell is your problem?!"** Haru yelled and fell to the floor gripping her bleeding cheek. "I'm going to kick your ass!" Haru yelled up getting off the wooden floor and aiming a punch at Dyanna. Dyanna completely avoided it and with lightning quick speed she had Haru on the floor again. Sitting on Haru she had Haru's hand in her own. Her arm was mangled behind her back and Dyanna was bending it in an odd position. Haru squirmed trying to get Dyanna off her but Dyanna kept her tight grip on Haru's wrist.

**_"Think you're so tough and mighty? Learn your place your worthless piece of trash!"_** Dyanna yelled and bent Haru's arm back until a loud snap echoed through the room.

Lati gasped and I covered my mouth trying not to scream. Haru was shrieking and swearing incoherently on the floor. There was no doubt that Dyanna had fractured her arm.

**"HARU!"** Lati yelled. Even though I hated Haru I rushed to her side and pulled the silent Dyanna off of the shrieking Haru.

_"Urrf..."_ Dyanna muttered and grabbed her head. She was quivering.

"Dyanna what the hell is your problem?!" I yelled. Dyanna shook her head violently**. "WELL?! ANSWER ME!" I turned to her while Lati tended to Haru.**

"I-I...don't know... Some..something came over me..and..then...I really...don't remember anything." Dyanna muttered and held her hand. I pointed to her room. She nodded slowly. She walked to her room and closed the door.

"There's a doctor in town. He should be able to fix up Haru's arm." I told Lati. She nodded and dragged Haru out of the room. I then turned to Dyanna had to address Dyanna, which wasn't going to be fun. I sighed a bit and went to see Dyanna.

No, that wasn't Dyanna. That being that yelled at Haru wasn't Dyanna. It was an entire different entity all together. I think Dyanna either had some major issues or at worst case Multiple Personality Disorder and with her being a fox girl, that could be dangerous.

Was the being that attacked Haru a whole different entity or was Dyanna...hiding something?

-----

Um yeah, crappy filler chapter. And it's vague. I apologize I haven't updated in ovr a month.

1.) Parent issues

2.) Keyboard is like totally crapped out so it takes me twice the usual amount of time to write a chapter

3.) Writers block

I feel you people needed something to munch on while I get the last part out of the way. Alright than. Later peeps.

The next chapter shouldn't take as long, but I can't make any promises.


	10. Failure

Mkay, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this chapter up. Life's been hell and I got lazy. Oh, and..and **I ACTUALLY GOT THE GAME!** ...3 The wizard.

....

ANYWAY, to show you I still care here is a small update. Just a little tiny one!

**-----Chapter 10: Failure...-------**

It's been a few days since the incident happened. Haru and Lati ended up having to go stay at a hotel for obvious reasons of course. Still I can't get that night out of my head. That night where Dyanna turned completely sadistic and broke Haru's arm and not to mention the way she changed...

They were subtle changes of course. Everyone was to focused on Haru to notice the changes but me. I noticed her teeth became sharper and her eyes turn into cat slits.. It..it wasn't normal...

"Yoohoo! Rose! Haru and Lati got the cornmeal you asked for!" Dyanna yelled at me nearly smacking me out of my thoughts.

"And I got the butter." Allen smiled happily.

"Now all we need is a hibiscus.~" Dyanna smiled

"Where do we get a damn Hibiscus around here?" I asked everyone. The whole group shrugged and we thought for a minute.

_....._

Nothing. The group couldn't think of anything. The only thing we could hear is the waves of the sea battering the dock and Aster squeak on occasion. Oh if I didn't' explain this, Aster is Allen's pet mouse that she keeps with her constantly.

"Oh you get those on an island off the coast, but the tides to low and the lighthouse isn't working." A tiny boy came up to us, he looked like a miniature replica of Toby. A local fisherman who was always so aloof I often think he is on drugs.

"If the tides low...then how are we suppose to get it?" Dyanna gave a frustrated sigh.

"Well, maybe we have to go see about ringing the water bell?" Lati suggested.

"_Quick_! Kid! Have you seen a blue bell around here?" I asked and forced myself not to literally shake the answer out of him.

"There's one in watery cave...I lost the key though..." The kid muttered. I saw Allen smirk and we all turned to her, "You have the key don't you?"

"I'm here to hunt black pearls. You don't think I wouldn't get a key? _Silly Rose_!" Allen chuckled I sighed. _Why I haven't ripped my own throat out already...is a damn mystery_

_**You're not afraid of the dark are you?**_

"So this is the place, huh?" Dyanna mumbled as she looked past the old rusted cave into a darkened cave. I could see she was starting to shake. Dyanna could manage to snap Haru's arm in a fit of maniacal rage but was afraid of the dark? How odd.

"Yup, this is Watery Cave. It goes 45 floors down and on the 20th floor you can pick up a black pearl." Allen looked at the cave and then turned to Dyanna, "Don't tell me your afraid of the dark, Dyanna."

"Meep....I get claustrophobic in caves.." Dyanna stuttered out.

"To bad your going in." I snapped and grabbed her by collar of shirt.

**"WAAAAAH! ROSE IS KIDNAPPING ME!"** Dyanna whined like a child. I could hear Allen and Lati laughing in the background and just for a second I thought I saw Haru crack a smile.

_**YOU WHAT?!**_

The inside of the cave definitely lived up to its name. The whole cave was flooded with water that ran up to at _**LEAST**_ our ankles. It took a minute just to absorb in the surroundings but sure enough right smack dab in the middle of the room was a blue bell. The blue harvest sprite, Ben was standing in front of it with a solemn look on his face.

"Hey it's the Blue Harvest sprite guy!" Dyanna pointed out. I smacked her upside the head, "_**Ow!**_ What was that for?!"

"We all _**KNOW**_ that, Dyanna." I sighed and walked up to Ben.

"Your here to ring the bell, right?" Ben smiled and then returned to looking at the bell.

"Of course..that's what you wanted us to **DO**." I said sarcastically. Ben nodded and smiled.

"Alright, here I go! _Blue bell ring your melody throughout the land_!" Ben yelled. I thought we were done with it, but nothing happened, "Erm, blue bell...**RING THROUGHOUT THE LAND**!"

_Again, nothing happened._

"Is it broken..?" Lati mumbled.

"Can magical bells break?" I ask Lati. She shrugged.

"I can't do it....I'm sorry!" Ben's eyes welled with tears.

"Why not?" I asked. I was becoming quite irritated with this whole ordeal.

**"I-I FORGOT THE MELODY TO THE BELL!" **Ben cried,** "OH I'M SO ASHAMED! I CAN'T RETURN TO THE GUARDEN! I CAN'T FACE THE GODDESS! WAAH!"**

_**"YOU....WHAT?!"**_ We all yelled.

---------

A nice cliffhanger for you all. If it's not good... I'm sorry I have to get back into the rhythm of writing before it's any good again...but I thought you guys should have a chapter. Good news : I did get the game! Yay! 3 I can't promise when the next chapter will be up but if I get unlazy it should be sometime soon.


	11. Can we just ring a freaking bell?

Alright, you may now shoot me for being so lazy about updating, but I noticed I'm still getting hits for this story, so I'm going to update. I love you guys ***heart*** and I'll make it extra-long! And yes, I'm still looking at your character sign-ups, so keep sending them in guys and I'll see what I can do! Lot's of dialog and swearing this chapter, also if you're going to protest about my horrible grammar, don't. The English language has to many rules to learn!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon so lawyers **BACK THE HELL OFF.**

**-Chapter 11: Can we just ring a damn bell already? (Part 1)-**

"How could forget the melody to the freaking bell?" I screamed, picked the small sprite up and began shaking him furiously, **"REMEMBER IT OR ELSE!" **I was beyond pissed; we had gotten absolutely NO WHERE after all this time!

"Rose, calm down! If he can't remember it, he can't remember it!" Lati squeaked snatching the blue sprite from my hands, and started trying to help him calm down. I let out a loud irritated sigh and ran my hand through my hair, this was complete bullshit. _Why did I agree to do this again?_ Dyanna merely whimpered at my frustrated screaming.

"You know what, screw it, you guys can do this on your own! I'm done!" I yelled and stormed out of the cave. This was downright ridiculous, why couldn't I just move back to the city?

Oh right, because my parents are a _fucking joke_, I nearly forgot. My entire **LIFE** was a joke. Why was I the one who had to bes ent on some mission by some Goddess who is fading? Why me? Why can't I just be left alone and have a normal life? _**Good Lord**_, I sounded like hormonal teenager, but seriously, my life had drastically changed over the past month or so and I was getting sick and tired of it.

My loud footsteps had stopped and now I was walking slowly down the path that led to the farm, I needed some place to think and maybe grab a soda or something…

_"H…help…"_ A voice echoed, it sounded like it was in pain. I looked around and saw nothing, was it my imagination, _"O…over…here…"_ The voice whimpered again, it was coming from the shoreline. Did I really want to get involved, did I _**REALLY?** "P…please…"_

The voice sounded so tired, exhausted, and painful. If it was a person I couldn't just ignore it. No, I couldn't ignore anyone or anything that sounded like that. I may be a very bi-polar, bitter person, but I wasn't heartless. So, I carefully approached the shoreline and a small, faded, being appeared before me.

It was a sprite all dressed in yellow, he looked sickly and…very…er…_transparent_, "Dude, are you okay?" I looked at the sprite who only replied by barely shaking his head. He didn't have any energy left, and I felt a twinge of pity for the sprite.

The sprite pointed to something that was buried in the sand, _"My bell…someone stole it…and it's lost its power…"_ The sprite's voice was very hoarse, like even talking was proving to be a tedious task. I looked over to where he was pointing and there half buried in the sand was a yellow bell, quickly I dug it up and examined it.

It was faded and cracked, like it could break at any time. This was bad, very, very bad, if the bell shatters does that mean this sprite will disappear? Then what would happen to the element he controls and the Harvest Goddess? These thoughts made me squirm, I couldn't let that happen, but how could I fix the bell?

_"P…lease…I do...n't have much…time…I'm…so…sleepy…"_ The sprite yawned and then faded into nothing.

"Hey! C'mon now! Don't die!" I yelled but the sprite was gone, faded into nothing. I turned my attention to the bell, maybe there was something that could still be done.

**_I had to talk to the Harvest Goddess, and fast._**

_Drenched in moonlight will its power be restored._

_"Rose? What are you doing here? Has something happened?"_ The Goddess looked at me, I was nearly out of breath running from that beach path to the Garmon Mine District was pretty hard, especially considering I'm so out of shape.

"The…yellow…bell…" I managed to huff out and hand her the bell, "It's…broken…" I was still trying to catch my breath while the Harvest Goddess examined the yellow bell.

_"Oh my…How horrible…"_ The Goddess looked at the bell, a frown on her delicate, pale face, _"There is something I must explain to you, Rose."_

"Well, I'm listening…" I was still semi-gasping for air; the Goddess shook her head and handed the broken bell back to me.

_"You see, the sprites and the bells all run off my magic, think of magic as food for them, basically. If my magic runs low then they basically begin to starve,"_ The Goddess side, looked down and very dejected.

"But why is only the yellow bell like this? The blue bell and Ben looked completely healthy but when I saw that yellow sprite he looked all faded and sick and the bell…" My breath had returned to normal and my eyes darted to the bell and then back to the Harvest Goddess.

_"Because it was stolen from its pedestal,"_ The Goddess sighed, _"You see, for emergencies I placed a spell on each of the pedestals, just in case my power to grow low then the pedestals could feed them magic."_

"Okay…like that makes any sense but keep going…"

_"But something unexpected happened when my power grew low; the bells fell into sort of a hibernation state and the land lost its power, and then people lost their faith in me which normally fuels most of my powers…"_

"What if this bell breaks, what will happen?" I asked her, I also cringed when I heard how worried I sounded, that wasn't like me, but seeing the sprite so sickly and in so much pain made me worry. The Goddess' head was still looking downward.

_"…He will die and the element will lose its power forever…"_ The Goddess choked out, she was in tears, _"As it stands, he only has a few days left."_

Something in my stomach lurched, I had to do something and fast. Like hell I was going to let someone (or something) die. I looked at the Goddess, "Crying isn't going to solve anything, you know?" The Goddess merely nodded and wiped her eyes, "You must have created some type of healing system, right? **Please tell me you did!**" I pleaded.

_"The moon…"_ She whispered.

"The moon?" I looked at her with a confused look on my face, **"What about the moon?"**

_"To heal the Earth bell…you need to find 3 exact spots that are drenched in moonlight during the night, "_ The Goddess murmured,_ "But I don't remember where they are…my memory is getting hazy."_

"**Damn it!** How am I supposed to find these places? They could be anywhere!" I kicked the ground; it was one step forward, two steps back, like always.

_"There was…a tablet…" _The Goddess muttered and hope returned to my eyes. Maybe it wasn't two steps back at all! _"I placed it in the mine…the lower mine I mean…I have no idea if it's been excavated yet though…"_

"Well it's a start, and it's better than trying to find these places which would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack," I assured her, "I'll find a way to save him,** I promise!**" I then ran out of the sanctuary, my resolution renewed.

_I had to save him, and fast._

**Oooo**

Well, that's part 1, fans! I'll try to be more regular about updating now, maybe like a weekly update? Ah hell, I'll leave it up to the fans to decide, if I decide to do a weekly update what day of the week should it be?

Also, **the offer for your own personal characters to be in the story still stands, the sign-up requirements are in previous chapters.**

So until then, peace out!


	12. Unforseen Circumstances

_Alright, it's been awhile, I realize that. I can't promise any updates anytime soon or anything but I will write one today because I'm really bored and I'm waiting for Sims 3 Supernatural to come out. I wasn't sure quite where to go with this story, but I think I at least have some semblance of an ending. I promise. Also, don't expect another update anytime soon, I'm leaving for Japan next Saturday for a whole month and then when I get home I start college (wow where has the time gone?) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, for those of you who sent sign-ups to be in the story could you send them to me again through private messaging? My desktop was formatted and I lost all the sign-ups I had saved. *sad_*

**Unforeseen Circumstances**

I wandered out into the Garmon Mine District, unsure of what to do. The Goddess said there was a tablet, but honestly I wouldn't know where to begin my search. I let out a sigh and kicked a small stone, and watched red-headed girl play with one of the miners, Calvin I think his name was. It wasn't until I approached the two that I noticed he had an old relic in his hands.

"Wow, Calvin that relic looks so cool, just look at all the old markings!" The little girl marveled.

Calvin tipped his cowboy hat at her and smiled, "Yeah, I can't wait to translate it and see what it says. Maybe it leads to some ancient treasure or something?" He laughed, "It's my prized possession, I won't let anyone have it, you know."

My heart skipped a beat. The markings, where had I seen them? They were familiar; I was at a loss for words until I realized…They were same markings etched on to the blue and yellow bells. I froze, the tablet was right there, the one that could save the little sprites life.

"Excuse me," I spoke up and approached the two, "That tablet, may I see it?" I asked him. He shook his head at me though.

"Sorry, I'm not let anyone hold it but me, don't want anyone stealing it, you know?" He put emphasis on the word "stealing". I frowned, I couldn't just tell him that the tablet was related to a bell that held the power of earth and the sprite inhabiting it was dying, could I? No, I couldn't, that'd make me sound like a freaking lunatic.

"Right, sorry," I smiled amiably before looking at the markings, "Well, I hope you're able to find some great treasure with it!" I laughed nervously to which his only response was to smile.

In reality my mind was going a million miles an hour, I needed that tablet, but how to get it? I sighed; I was quickly running out of options.

_And that was when it hit me._

**"Well hell,"** I said before taking off back to the farm. It looks like my only option was to _steal_ the tablet.

_And I knew the perfect person for the job._

_Stealing? You've come to the right person then._

When I got back to the house, the group was waiting for me. Allen had her arms crossed and was sitting in the corner, Lati and Haru were sitting next to each other, silent and Dyanna? Well…

"Rose! I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" Dyanna yelped before tackling me to the ground, her ears and tail still cleverly hidden under her clothing.

"It's okay—I overreacted anyway, that's not important," I said and explained the situation to them. I explained to them about how I had found the yellow bell but it was damaged and needed to be repaired, I also told them about the tablet in Calvin's possession.

"So if he won't give it to you, what will you do?" Allen asked me, her body language told me she knew what I was going to propose next.

I smirked and crossed my arms, "We're going to steal it."

"Good ol' Rose," Allen smirked and winked at me. Lati seemed to freeze while Haru huffed.

"Steal something? Isn't that against the law?" Lati asked me, her voice quiet and unsure.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," I shrugged before turning to Dyanna, who was grinning, "And I just happen to know the perfect person for the job."

Dyanna laughed before sitting down, on a chair and assuming a mafia pose from one of those stupid gang movies, "Stealing? You've come to the right place then," She said with a fairly bad (and somewhat racist) Italian accent. It was then that I noticed she had put a fedora on her head and had acquired a bunch of rings.

"Um, where did you get all the stereotypical mafia stuff?" Allen asked her.

"Does it matter?" Dyanna laughed before taking the fedora off revealing her animalistic ears. This somewhat surprised Lati and Haru but they kept silent, "I'm a natural born thief, although _thief_ is such a harsh word…"

I huffed at her, "No, you're not doing this on your own, if we're doing this, we're doing this James Bond style," I said.

Allen laughed loudly with Dyanna, I could hear Lati giggling lightly, and although Haru remained silent she had a small smile on her face, "Good ol' Rose!" Allen laughed, "Well if we're doing this James Bond style, count me in!"

"Okay so here is what I was thinking…"

_**To be continued.**_

_ooo—cliff hanger! I realized I'm not really following the storyline for Animal Parade, but I have fun doing things my own way. It'll be really hilarious seeing the girls attempting to steal the tablet from Calvin! xD Look forward to a bell ringing next chapter!_


End file.
